Reluctance
by LonquShipper
Summary: Lon'qu wishes to become closer to the shepherd's head tactician, yet he fears that she may already love another. He cannot allow his reluctance to be his undoing. Lemon warning in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! This is my first fic, so I hope it turns out okay…

We'll get to the citrus-y bits later in the story, don't worry! I hope that I'll be able to write it out okay haha… 

* * *

"…Hmph."

Lon'qu was gruff towards Robin as usual. She had recently insisted on spending more time with the myrmidon beyond their sparring sessions. Robin had said that strengthening her relationships with the individual troops was just as important as formulating strategies. Even so, Lon'qu noticed that she seemed to linger around him more than the others. Yet… for what reason would she? The man thought himself nothing special.

The tactician held a clear fondness for tomes over swords. Robin could have easily chosen a sparring partner that excelled in magic, but she was insistent about pursuing him instead. Lon'qu didn't particularly mind. He would never admit it to Robin, but he rather enjoyed her company. She naturally held a large reputation in camp due to her role in the army, but no one spoke poorly of her aside from minor criticisms and idle gossip.

Robin had been a kind woman since the day Lon'qu first met her at Ferox. She spends her leftover time with the other shepherds rather than focusing on herself. It was surprising to him that she managed to keep up in battle despite using less of her time to train than the others. Her strategies have proven to be brilliant on several occasions as well; none of the individual shepherds had fallen in battle yet. It was considered an honor to share time with Robin, and Lon'qu felt as though he were undeserving. Aside from Khan Flavia of Ferox, Lon'qu had never met a woman with such beauty, wits, and strength. A lady of her caliber could surely find better uses for her time rather than approach the myrmidon… especially with his condition. As the chief tactician, rumors would frequently fly by about Robin having a secret relationship with Chrom. It seemed probable, but they remained only rumors. Lon'qu hoped regardless that the petty gossip would not be true. Perhaps _then_ he would have a chance…

Lon'qu sighed and brought a palm to his forehead. He couldn't let his mind wander like this in front of Robin. The scowl on his face was more apparent now than it usually was, which the tactician always recognized as an indication something was amiss with the man. "Lon'qu? You seem… troubled. Are you perhaps ill?" Even though his back was turned to her, Lon'qu could feel Robin's warm, brown eyes attempting to meet his gaze.

The sound of her voice brought Lon'qu back with a jolt, turning to face her. Robin was well aware of his ailment; then again, he happened to remind everyone in the camp of it on a daily basis. As a result, she kept herself a fair distance away from him despite the look of concern on her face. Robin was only doing what she thought was in his best interest and Lon'qu could appreciate that. Yet the swordsman hated the way he always made her worry about him. He wished to cease being a burden on top of the other sources of stress the woman had to face daily.

Through the time that they had spent together, Lon'qu had grown rather fond of the tactician. His cheeks would flush and his heart would race with something other than fear. He could never confess his feelings to Robin, though. She would never feel the same. She deserved a man that would not be afraid to hold her in his arms and shower her with kisses. Someone who would love and cherish her for the brilliant woman she was.

_…Someone like Chrom._

"…No, Robin. I'm fine." He gestured for her to follow him into the woods. Tomorrow the shepherds were to rescue Emmeryn from Plegia's clutches. Robin already had a strategy planned out, of course. She had checked it over several times to determine their best odds of success. A single mistake would cost the beloved exalt's life. The tactician tried to conceal her anxiety from the others in camp, but failed to avoid Lon'qu's knowing eye. The man would watch her from afar on occasion, so he knew when she was not feeling well. He had just finished training and offered to join her on a stroll for relaxation, bringing a smile to her light face. The man recalled the way his heart had jumped at the sight. Lon'qu sighed heavily as he felt his cheeks go warm from the memory. _Damn it_…

The forest was silent aside from the idle chatter between various birds and insects. Robin wanted to share at least some small talk with the myrmidon, but the natural quiet was something that was often best left alone. Lon'qu had always been fond of silence, so he didn't mind. Her presence was enough to keep him satisfied anyway. The man felt his eyes grow lazy as a cool breeze caressed his face. He was accustomed to the frosty conditions of Ferox, so even the lightest of breezes was like a blessing in the Plegian heat. It was amazing that they had even managed to find trees at all. Before his eyelids could gently shut in relaxation, Lon'qu was brought back to a start from a helpless cry by Robin.

"R-Robin? Are you… all right?" The man had one hand placed on his killing edge in anticipation of an attack. Instead, he only saw Robin sitting on her rear after a not-so-graceful fall. She nervously chuckled at Lon'qu's confused expression. "Yeah, I'm okay. I just got startled by… _ah_! D-don't move! Let me see if I can get it off of you…" The myrmidon raised an eyebrow at her statement. What was she talking about? The question quickly left his mind and his eyes widened as Robin stepped closer. She stopped almost immediately after remembering his fear. "…Ah. Right. Sorry Lon'qu. It's just… it's on your shoulder." The tactician shakily raised a hand to point at the threat in question. A large, black beetle with wide mandibles was perched on the swordsman's shoulder. Instead of recoiling in fear or disgust, he moved to tenderly lift it off of his shoulder and carry it in his palm.

"What, this? _This_… is what you are afraid of?" Robin flinched as he held his palm out to her despite their fair distance. The poor girl must not have been so accustomed to bugs in her youth. She began to relax after seeing how the beetle seemed relatively harmless in the man's hand. He seemed to be completely at ease with the insect scuttling on his wrist. "See? Nothing to fear. Would you… like to hold it?" The tactician blinked at the offer before letting a smile creep back onto her face. She modestly nodded and held out her hand. Lon'qu approached her, and stretched out his own palm so the insect could crawl off of his hand to hers. His cheeks grew bright and flushed as his fingers accidentally brushed along Robin's own in the process. He turned away as soon as the beetle crawled onto her hand in hopes that Robin wouldn't witness his flustered demeanor. The way she was giggling told him otherwise, though.

She watched the beetle scuttle from her hand onto her arm's sleeve in curiosity, laughing innocently like a child. She understood now why Lon'qu wasn't so afraid of the insect despite its menacing appearance. As Robin was distracting herself with the creature, Lon'qu was busy thinking to himself at how he had managed to get so close to her without going pale or panicking beyond his flushed cheeks. It had been such a simple touch, yet he would never forget how soft her fingers felt compared to his own. 

* * *

And that's the first chapter! I'm hoping to build up a little bit more with their relationship before I get to the really fluffy or lemony goodness. Reviews are appreciated, and thank you for reading!~


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! I'm so glad to know that people like my writing, considering this is my first time writing a fic and all ahah. ^^;

I can't wait to get to the lemony bits either, but I want them to have some cute moments first! I appreciate the kind reviews, as well as the follows and all the views too! Now, on to the next chapter...

* * *

_Emmeryn was dead._

As much as the shepherds wanted to avenge their beloved exalt, the group was forced to retreat. Robin had been carrying the burdens and sorrows of everyone throughout the day. She had been on the verge of tears the last time Lon'qu had a chance to speak with her. He worried that perhaps the woman could no longer contain them at this point. It was raining in this part of Plegia, making it difficult for him to determine anyway. The tactician was not too far ahead of him, so Lon'qu decided to approach Robin in hopes of comforting her.

Her name was on the tip of his tongue before he came to a halt. She was already being approached by another man. Lon'qu could not hear what they were talking about, but his eyebrows furrowed as the man tenderly wrapped his arms around Robin in an embrace. _It was Chrom_. He couldn't contain the scowl that persisted on spreading across his face. Why couldn't it have been _him_ holding her, instead? It should have been Lon'qu pulling the tactician close to him, telling her that she was wonderful and that she did nothing wrong. Gently petting the woman's head as she would delicately bury her face into his chest… '_Everything will be fine_,' he would say to her. The warmth that would spread throughout his body merely from her touch… Lon'qu yearned for that interaction.

_Yet again_ had prince Chrom taken Robin away from him.

He clenched his fist tightly at the sight, slippery with rainwater and blood. The shepherds had finished dealing with an ambush by a Plegian general and were now walking toward a group of caravans presumably from Ferox. Seeing that Lon'qu hadn't even bothered to protect himself from the rain, a small woman approached him. The dancer was an acquaintance of his, but that didn't stop her from being shy around the myrmidon. "L-Lon'qu? You must be cold and tired after battling so hard… I h-have a spare coat, if you would like to use it!"

It was a considerate action from Olivia, but Lon'qu was too frustrated to care at the moment. The myrmidon didn't even bother to look her straight in the face. He simply grunted a '_no_' before marching past her. Olivia sighed. Lon'qu hadn't changed one bit since she saw him last. _Why did the man have to be so stubborn_? He was always refusing help unless it was a dire situation. They were going to face the king of Plegia in several days' time, and Lon'qu was putting himself at risk of catching a cold. He would become useless in combat if that was the case! Olivia adjusted her hood as the army drew closer to the caravans.

* * *

The man was shivering even after drying himself off. The group had finally reached a point where the rain stopped then set up camp. He was now sitting in his tent, trying to brush off the chills on his well-toned arms. Lon'qu had grown accustomed to the cold Feroxi climate, but the cool air coming into contact with his dampened skin was something he never liked. The man had hoped that taking a hot bath would calm his nerves and warm him up. ...It didn't work out as well as he would have liked. He could try and rest early for the sake of being refreshed for the next day, but the man knew he wouldn't be able to sleep.

The rest of the shepherds were most likely in the same situation. Such a strong loss was not something anyone was prepared for. Their army had repeatedly won battle after battle thanks to the brilliant strategies prepared by Robin. The lady tactician was still embedded within his memory. She was probably the most broken out of anyone else right now. Lon'qu believed it would have been best to just leave her alone, _but_…

Lon'qu found his legs acting on their own. The man was compelled to help her in any way that he could, even though the right words and actions weren't coming to mind at all. Lon'qu had a reputation for being as cold with his words as was the bite of his blade. He hoped that his presence wouldn't be making her feel worse. Apparently he wasn't the only one with the idea in mind. He saw at least one or two other shepherds leave her tent as soon as he drew nearer. Lon'qu cautiously looked around to make sure he wouldn't be spotted before speaking up. "Robin? May I come in?" After about a minute of silence, Robin slid open a small portion of the tent flap. Without a word, she gave him a small nod through the crack before letting him inside.

Lon'qu was saddened to see her like this. Robin's eyes were reddened from earlier crying, and she made a pitiful sniffle. He had never seen the tactician look so fragile and broken. He wanted to do something to fix her… but _what_? Lon'qu cleared his throat before breaking the silence. "Robin… there is no need to be so hard on yourself. You remain the strong woman that we in this army have been looking up to. Nobody is looking down on you for… what happened. You were the best suited for the job, woman. If it were anyone else in your position, we would have had many more casualties."

"…Thank you, Lon'qu. How have you been faring since?" There she goes _again_; putting others before herself. The man's eyes narrowed slightly as he gave her a terse response. "Fine." Robin gestured for him to sit down before offering some tea. "I have some tea that Panne took care in making for most of us in the barracks, earlier. It will grow cold if I don't serve this share soon… oh! I also have some chocolate cake from Gaius. It's a bit too much for me to eat alone, _so_…" The man wasn't very fond of sweets, but Robin seemed delighted about it. He would have to make a mental note of it. "I do not like sweets." Robin finished pouring him a cup of tea and carefully handed him a plate to settle it on. She then moved to unwrap the present that Gaius had brought with a soft smile on her rosy lips. "Ah, well suit yourself! More for me, I suppose…"

Much to his surprise, Robin began crying again. _Was it… his fault_? Did she want to share such a sugary confection with him _so badly_? He decided to promptly apologize, yet Robin shook her head. "N-no, _I'm_ sorry. You didn't do anything wrong, Lon'qu. I'm… I'm glad to have you here with me, actually. Several other shepherds came to visit me and offer kind words, but I feel… more at ease when I am with you." Did she, _truly_? How odd. Others had always commented on how stoic the man was, so Lon'qu never saw himself as a relaxing character to be around. If anything, he feared that he would only make her feel worse. It was good to know that she felt otherwise. She walked from her desk and sat next to Lon'qu on the bed. He could feel his body growing tense at her closeness, but refrained from commenting on it.

Then Robin gently rested her hand on top of Lon'qu's. _…W-what was she…_? The man instinctively pulled his arm back in alarm. Lon'qu mentally _kicked_ himself at Robin's slightly hurt look. Her eyebrows pursed as she meekly apologized for being so rash. Lon'qu responded with a small and awkward outburst. "_N-no_! There is… nothing to apologize for. You d-did nothing wrong, Robin." _Why did he have to stutter at a time like this_? It didn't help that Robin didn't respond. She was staring down into the murky cup of tea settled on her lap.

Lon'qu didn't know what part of him thought it was a good idea to suddenly take her hand into his own. The man could feel his face heat up as her warm, brown eyes looked astonished into his own. She probably thought him strange, yet he couldn't turn back now. "…You will be fine, Robin. You are a very resilient and well-admired woman. P-please do not think so lowly of yourself." Lon'qu froze again as he felt her hand adjust in his, entwining their fingers. Robin's cheeks flushed while a tender smile returned to her face.

"Thank you, Lon'qu. Your kind words mean a lot to me. _Also_…" Lon'qu felt her thumb gently caress the side of his coarse hand. The contact sent small shivers along his spine. _Her hand was so warm and soft_. "I think it's wonderful that you place so much trust in me, like this." The man gave her a small pout while attempting to ignore his own cheeks burning in embarassment. "_Of c-course_ I do. We all do. You are our head tactician, after all." Robin shook her head with a lighthearted chuckle. "That's not what I meant." She lifted their entwined hands up off of the bed. "This is your sword hand, isn't it? You trust me enough to hold it like this despite your fear of women and dedication to swordplay. I highly doubt you would put that sort of trust in any other woman, or even a man. _I think_…"

_Oh, gods_. Was Robin aware of his feelings for her? Had one of the earlier visitors brought her attention to the matter? Lon'qu knew that he should've been less obvious with the time he spent with Robin. His chest felt tight as Robin continued, lowering their hands back to rest on the bed. "…I think that it's wonderful to know that you consider me such a close friend." Lon'qu exhaled as he felt a burden leave his chest, yet his heart still felt heavy. He was glad to know that she did not think poorly of him, and that she considered him a friend at all. Even so, he wanted to be _more_ than _just friends_.

Seeing that he didn't have anything to say back, Robin spoke on. "I understand that you don't have much experience with women, and that you aren't very social to begin with. …And that's _okay_." She gently squeezed his hand in reassurance. "Knowing that you came to comfort me despite that brings me joy. Thank you so much, Lon'qu. You are much braver than I could ever hope to be. Do not be afraid to ever voice your own worries to me… okay? You have frequently been there for me, so I would like to be here for you." Lon'qu's eyes widened. Robin gave him such a sweet smile. This woman was sincerely happy to be there with him. Despite his faults, Robin managed to accept him for who he was. A small smile manifested on the man's own face as he felt his cheeks grow even more flushed. He bashfully faced the opposite direction and lifted his left hand, running fingers through his untidy hair. "_R-Robin, I…_"

He gently squeezed her hand. "Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank me for, Lon'qu." Robin then clutched the side of her head with her free hand without warning. Lon'qu's expression quickly returned to that of concern. "Robin? What is the matter?" An obviously forced smile made its way onto Robin's face through her cringing. "Ah, no need to worry about me… It's just a mild headache. I should probably rest soon." Hesitantly, Robin let go of the swordsman's hand. His fingers felt cold without her touch. The man tried to hide his dissatisfaction with his normally stoic behavior. "…That is probably for the best. You have been incredibly stressed as of late. Good night, Robin. Be sure not to overexert yourself tomorrow." Lon'qu got up to leave the tent, and Robin stood up as well. "I'll be fine. The same goes for you, okay? Olivia told me that you treaded through the rain earlier today without a coat. Please try to refrain from being so rash in the future." _…Tch_. That dainty woman just _had_ to make the effort of informing Robin.

She took a small step forward. "I worry about everyone in this army, especially you." Lon'qu was glad to hear the tactician say such thoughtful words, but the man feared he had already expressed enough of his emotions this evening. "Hmph. I will be fine, woman. You need not worry. …Rest well." Robin nodded and allowed him to leave the tent, bidding good night. As he stepped out, the man noted that the air seemed cooler than usual on his face. He really had been flustered a lot that evening. His cheeks were probably still pink. Placing a hand on his chest, he realized that his heart had also been beating faster than when he first came in. Why did the woman have to ignite such strong feelings within him…? Lon'qu admitted it made him look forward to each new day despite being in war. It was an outlook on life he had long since lost. He rather enjoyed these feelings, but he couldn't let any of the other shepherds know. …Perhaps he could spend more time with her tomorrow. It was a selfish thought, but they were camped not too far from Ferox territory. The warriors of Ferox would then help rebuild the army before returning to Plegia for a final battle with Gangrel. She would certainly be busy, but the army's recovery would take at least several days.

Robin was always very ambitious, and enjoyed learning about the world she had forgotten through her amnesia. He could teach her what he knew about Ferox while they were there. He closed his eyes, humming lowly as he walked back to his own tent. A slight smile spread on Lon'qu's face at the thought. No one had ever managed to bring a grin to the myrmidon's face so easily before, let alone a woman. The tactician said that she cared about him, didn't she? Perhaps she returned his feelings, after all. The only way for him to find out would be to ask, yet he could not bear the thought of her rejecting him.

Upon arriving before his tent, Lon'qu realized that he may not have much of a choice. Prince Chrom walked past the man, waving his arm in a greeting. Lon'qu saw fit to respond with a humble nod of his head. The lord was not heading in the direction of his own tent, so he must have been going to visit Robin. Lon'qu could have just gone to sleep, but the temptation to take a quick glance at Chrom's way was too strong. Apparently the blue-haired man had accidentally barged in on Robin while she was taking a bath not long ago. Lon'qu snorted. _…Accident, my ass_. Chrom seemed to be pulling a pouch off of his belt. Lon'qu's eyes widened. Despite a lack of proper lighting, the swordsman recognized the small, glistening object that fell out of the bag and onto Chrom's palm.

_He was holding an engagement ring._


	3. Chapter 3

_It was a lovely day in Chon'sin._

_Lon'qu had his eyes closed as the warm breeze ran through his hair and along his face. He wouldn't normally be able to feel a breeze this nice at his home in the slums. Today, he and Ke'ri were planning to go on a picnic. Just thinking of it was making his stomach growl. The swordsman in training was grateful considering he hadn't been able to steal much to eat that day. Living in poverty wasn't too bad aside from the insistent hunger, Lon'qu thought. In a way, it makes him appreciate what little he owns while growing stronger. Ke'ri tells him that it makes him more humble than the other boys she knows within her community. That is the way of Chon'sin culture._

_"Hey!" Lon'qu turned around before receiving an aggressive tackle from Ke'ri, forcing him to the ground. She was giggling in delight as he forced her off. "Geez, Ke'ri… you weigh a lot more than you look." Ke'ri's laughter ended abruptly at Lon'qu's affront. She gave him a large pout while tossing a bundle of flowers in the boy's face. "That was rude, Lon'qu! You're not supposed to talk to a lady like that!"_

_Lon'qu snorted while frowning in turn. "Well, you're far from being a lady to begin with." Ke'ri's pout turned into a scowl as she uprooted some weeds from the field they were in, tossing them at the boy insulting her. "R-U-D-E! Especially since I'm going to be your wife one day!"_

_The boy practically recoiled in horror, his cheeks tinted pink. "W-what? I never agreed to marry you!" His blush grew brighter as Ke'ri's face shoved itself into his personal bubble. "Yes you did! How could you forget?" Lon'qu looked aside and stared at a nearby flower, trying to remember what this ridiculous girl was talking about. His eyes became large as it finally hit him. "…You're talking about that, aren't you? You wouldn't let me leave until I said yes!"_

_Ke'ri raised an eyebrow at him. "So?" The taller boy stood up as he glared down at her. "That obviously doesn't count!" Instead of looking disappointed, Ke'ri responded with an uplifted smile. "Okay! Will you take me as your wife, Lon'qu?" Lon'qu's palm immediately met with his face. "Ke'ri, we're too young to seriously think about something as serious as marriage. I… g-guess I'll think about it when we're older, though." The boy ruffled his dark brown hair, unable to look at her. He always did that when he was talking with girls. Ke'ri practically jumped with joy at his response. While the girl was completely unreasonable at times, Lon'qu had to admit that there was something about the jubilant spark in her brown eyes that he found charming._

_"Yay! Oh, we should start heading to the river soon. I put so much effort into making that cabbage stew… it would suck if it got cold! The bugs might even get to it!" She pointed behind her at the small picnic basket that contained their meal. It was a terrible idea to bring soup on their first picnic together, but Ke'ri insisted since it was his favorite. The girl rushed to the basket and gasped at what she found when moving a flap of their picnic blanket that dipped out of the side. "Wow, look Lon'qu! Isn't it pretty?"_

_"Hmm? Let me see." He approached Ke'ri and saw a black butterfly perched on her finger. "You like bugs, don't you? I usually don't, but… I'll make an exception for you, little cutie!" Ke'ri laughed as she gave the butterfly a soft kiss on its delicate wings. The insect fluttered over to Lon'qu and settled on his nose, making Ke'ri laugh at him even louder. He blew a puff of air up at the butterfly in hopes of getting it off, yet the bug was persistent. "Look, Lon'qu! It's almost like an indirect kiss from me to you! It must be a good omen for our marriage!" The young boy tried his best to scowl at her, but his urge to smirk was stronger._

_"…Yeah, I guess so."_

. . .

"_Marriage, huh_?"

Lon'qu never saw himself as someone to get hitched. He was often very stoic and cold-shouldered to his comrades in arms. For some time, he believed that love would only be a burden to his desires of mastering swordsmanship. Should he seek love, Lon'qu couldn't even bring himself an arm's length close to a lady. The swordsman was prepared to live out the rest of his days alone. That mindset changed after he had met Robin.

Her sincere, brown eyes stood out against her lavender locks of hair that was usually tied into a ponytail. That look of dedication and ambition present within her pupils was something that never dwindled throughout the course of this war with Plegia. It brought him peace knowing that Robin's resolve had not cracked under the pressure of shouldering everyone's lives with her choices. Other men in the army admired her for it, and not just as their tactician. Lon'qu had thought women were more prone to gossip than men, yet the soldiers never seemed to hold their tongues when it came to talking about who to take as a wife. Naturally, Robin's name came up often in these discussions.

Lon'qu never cared for such pointless squabble, though serving as Robin's husband didn't sound too bad… The tactician managed to spark feelings in his heart that Lon'qu was afraid he had forever lost. They had helped each other grow stronger through battle these past few months, and he preferred her company over being alone. Perhaps arrangements for a long-term companionship could be made.

He mustered up every fragment of his courage several days past to enter a women's establishment for the sake of buying a proper engagement ring. Lon'qu wanted to get out of there before the urge to retch overwhelmed him, so he prayed that the ring he chose would be suitable enough for his proposal. It was only after he had reunited with the rest of the army that he began to question his decision.

_Okay, so now I have a ring… But what if she doesn't like it? What if the ring Chrom was holding the other night truly was for her? If it was, then I definitely have no chance. Why would Robin choose me over the valiant exalt of Ylisse? How am I going to go about doing this proposal to begin with? Am I supposed to… woo her?_

_How does one even woo a woman?!_

Rather than embarrass himself by asking another shepherd for advice, he chose to instead practice in his tent. Lon'qu was kneeling in front of a mirror, lifting a box containing his engagement ring with his left hand. He could only frown at himself in uneasiness, his stomach twisting. _Blast, I look like a fool. How am I going to propose to Robin if I cannot even successfully do so with a mirror? I… cannot bring myself to do it tonight. It is best to keep it on me, should a proper time present itself…_

Lon'qu pocketed the box with great care. He disregarded the price he paid for the ring. The swordsman managed to earn a fair living as former champion of the Ferox Arena, so gold was hardly an issue any longer. Yet the jewelry that was sitting in his rear pocket had now become his most valuable possession. Hopefully, it would become Robin's too.

His fears were confirmed as he walked into the barracks searching for Robin.

"Say, Vaike! I heard that bro got engaged as of last night!"

"Eh? No way! 'Ol Blue getting married before THE Vaike?! That's just not fair!"

"Yup! But it makes sense that they would be the first couple to hook up. From the moment I first met her I just KNEW she was just right for Chrom!"

"No kidding! Real pretty, and she's been taking care of us for a long time… especially the prince! Who knows what the army would be like without her?"

Lon'qu gritted his teeth with impatience. He didn't need to hear any more of this. Robin was not in the barracks, and he didn't want to ask either Lissa or Vaike of her whereabouts. It was probably best for him to get some fresh air.

_Alone._

. . .

_"You bastards…!"_

_Steel collided with steel as Lon'qu struggled to keep the bandits at bay. He was only a myrmidon in training, so his swordplay was not up to par. The young boy was greatly outnumbered, but he saw no point in counting. The only thing he cared about now was slicing these swine into mincemeat. Like a whirlwind, Lon'qu managed to cut them down with his rage. One by one, the brigands fell apart. Screams filled the air as limbs and guts painted the earth a sickening red. However, the loudest of the screams came from Lon'qu._

_Pure hearted Ke'ri lay on the field of scarlet, innards exposed for all to see. Her face was full of fear._

_It was a sight that would plague Lon'qu forever._

. . .

The Ferox air made frigid strokes along Lon'qu's face. The breezes here usually brought him back to reality.

_…I'm such a fool. I never deserved love to begin with. I made a vow to never hold someone so dearly again, for their sake and mine. And yet, here I am… with this ring for a woman who has already been claimed by a man completely out of my league. What am I supposed to do, now?_

Lon'qu's hand clenched into a fist out of frustration. _Someone, tell me..!_ As if his call had been answered, a serene sound pierced the silence.

"…Singing?"

The swordsman opened his heavy eyelids, taking a curious look around. He was sitting outside of Castle Ferox while the other shepherds were doing some last minute training before confronting Gangrel in two days' time. Lon'qu could have done the same, but he was confident in his abilities. He already made a habit of training every single day, so skipping out once or twice was hardly an issue. Practicing swordplay with a heavy heart never led to anything good, anyway. Something about this song was familiar to him… but why? Lon'qu decided that he might as well search for the singer in question. It was better than watching the snow fall before congealing with frost on the ground. The snow shuffled beneath his boots as he approached a forest enveloped in white.

"…_Imi sanaa kikuu ni nau nat,_

_Oro dao kuk moro damet motoikot_…"

As he drew nearer, the melody of the song jogged Lon'qu's memory. He had heard it in one of Olivia's performances during a party Basilio threw in his honor. It was a song used to signify happiness and hope for the herons in the play. He could easily remember due to Olivia's well-admired singing voice as well as the dancer's emotional performance.

"_Muweh fetuwaa te ti howimae_…"

But that was not Olivia's voice lacing the air.

".._Oti, ekiro mami_…"

The swordsman entered the clearing right as Robin stopped singing. Her lavender hair wavered in the breeze as she turned to face Lon'qu, her gentle eyes meeting his own. The surface of the tactician's bulky coat was littered with black butterflies flapping their feeble wings. He was probably gaping at her, since Robin was giving the man a concerned look. "Lon'qu? Is there a reason you came to look for me?" Lon'qu blinked quickly, clearing his throat while hoping that his voice would not crack out of feeling flustered.

"Err… I heard singing, so I wanted to know who the voice belonged to." A smile returned to Robin's delicate face. "Really, now? It's a shame that I don't understand the ancient language of Tellius too well; otherwise I could know the actual lyrics to the galdrar. Something fit only for angels, I suppose. I'm not much of a singer, to begin w-"

"You were beautiful."

Lon'qu was prepared to sew his mouth shut after this. The words ended up spilling out of his mouth before he could hold his tongue. He immediately wilted in embarrassment, unable to bring himself to look at her any further. Robin's expression was clearly that of astonishment. She was probably horrified to hear such words pass his lips. _Good going, Lon'qu. Now she probably wants nothing to do with you._

Robin had her palms placed on her burning cheeks at the compliment. It was completely unexpected from the normally stoic swordsman. _He looked so determined when he said it, too_! Lon'qu mentally leapt out of his skin as Robin stood behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "_You_… really think so?" Turning to face her, he noticed that her cheeks were flushed a sweet pink. It made that smile of hers seem even more endearing. "Wow, that's certainly… flattering. It looks like these butterflies liked the song too, huh?" The hand that was placed on Lon'qu's shoulder moved out so that he could see a butterfly skittering along her arm. A small smile spread on the man's face as he rested his hand on top of Robin's, allowing the dark insect to crawl onto his digits. _It reminded him of Ke'ri_.

His smile fell after seeing the ring that resided on Robin's own finger.

Of _course_, how could he be so neglectful? The woman that he loves now belongs to another. Of all the people to steal her away, it had to be prince Chrom. Lon'qu delicately lifted his hand off of Robin's own and stared at the butterfly on his index finger. The murky black of its wings reflected on his sad pupils. "…At least he will keep you happy, won't he?"

Robin moved so that she stood in front of him, raising an eyebrow at his suddenly solemn demeanor. "_He_? What are you talking about, Lon'qu?" She reached out to him, making the swordsman flinch his hand back as a response. _She knows exactly what I'm talking about, yet she wants me to say it out loud regardless? How cruel_… "…Chrom. You two are… engaged now, are you not? The ring on your finger is proof enough."

The lady tactician looked perplexed before her pupils widened in realization. Robin's booming laughter from revelation startled him. _W-what's so funny_? "Lon'qu…? Were you… _spying_ on me the other night, after you left? It's the only way I can think of you reaching that conclusion." She shook her head while stifling the last of her chuckles. "You misunderstand, Lon'qu. Chrom visited me that evening to ask for advice on how to propose to Sumia! In fact, Lissa was supposed to be spreading the news among the shepherds right about now. And, _this_?"

Robin raised her right hand to give Lon'qu a clear look at the ring. "Tharja made it for me! I asked her to be my mentor for a little while in the ways of dark magic. It would be best to have an idea of what I would be getting into rather than reclassing to a dark mage blindly." She… she wasn't engaged? A wave of relief washed over Lon'qu in that moment.

_That means… I still have a chance!_

"Is that what's been making you so worried, Lon'qu? Why would I being engaged bother you though?" There was no turning back now. He had to make her aware of his feelings, reciprocated or not. The Ylissean Alliance would be going all out soon, and who knows what could happen to Robin should Gangrel be too powerful… Well, he would definitely put his life on the line in order to save this woman. Yet war was unpredictable, and Robin dealt with the substantial task of trying to create the most favorable outcome for the shepherds.

It was now or never.

"…I believe you know full well why it has bothered me. You are a smart woman, Robin. Have you… truly not caught on after all this time?" Robin's eyebrows creased in thought, but shot up as Lon'qu slowly brought their hands together. Her cheeks became rosy and heated while he entwined their fingers. The tactician's hands felt so small compared to his own… "_L-Lon'qu_? You don't mean…" A tender smile made its way onto the man's face, no longer caring about how fiercely he blushed in front of her. "Yes, Robin. I have grown… incredibly fond of you."

The dazed look on her face was less than reassuring, but his mouth kept running on. "You are always in my thoughts, and have… a special place in my heart. You are a venerable woman, Robin. Resilient, intelligent…" The flush on his cheeks became brighter as Lon'qu spoke. "…and _so, very beautiful_." He closed his eyes, too afraid to see her rejection. "I must know. Do you… _share_ my feelings? Even a little?"

Lon'qu felt one of her hands gently pull away from his own. "…Lon'qu. A part of me has long believed that you harbor… _tender_ feelings for me. I always told myself that wasn't the case, but…" A warm sensation ran along the man's right cheek, drawing his eyelids open. His eyes widened upon realizing that Robin was resting her smooth palm on his face. It was unmarred from battle, most likely since she fought primarily from afar. She was giving him a smile that made his heart feel as though it could burst into all sorts of vibrant colors. "You really love me, don't you?"

"Yes."

He voiced his feelings to her without hesitation. Despite his resolve, Lon'qu found himself quivering as Robin's soft fingers caressed his cheek. _Her touch is so gentle, yet it leaves such a strong impression on me…_ "And yet you're shaking… Are you still afraid of me, Lon'qu?" He rested his free hand on his cheek and over Robin's own hand. "No. I am just… not used to such affection." Lon'qu felt his face growing hot after realizing how close their bodies were. "I take it that you feel the same, Robin…?" Robin's smile widened as butterflies fluttered off from her coat.

"Yes."

With a quiet gasp, Lon'qu felt his heart practically leap out of his chest. It was a terrifying yet superb sensation that was now overwhelming his body. _Elation, relief, longing… was this what it felt like to know a woman returns your feelings?_ In fact, he was so overwhelmed with swirling emotions that Lon'qu was completely unsure of what to do now. Hopefully she would not take him for a fool for it. "R-Robin, I fear I am… not so used to dealing with women. What should I do next?" The tactician in front of him was stifling a giggle to herself. "Well, we've acknowledged each other's feelings… perhaps we could embrace?"

Yes, of course… a lovers' embrace. He was not fool enough to overlook how to embrace another person, but this was different. _A lovers' embrace should be intimate, right? …Intimacy was never my strong suit. But that is something I must remedy, for Robin's sake._ "Very well." Hesitantly, Lon'qu let go of Robin's hands before allowing his own to gingerly snake around her back and waist. He gave a gentle pull of his arms, feeling the tactician's weight press into his chest. Robin permitted her arms to wrap her arms around Lon'qu's neck and settled them on his shoulders. Her warm breath tickled at the sensitive skin of his neck. Lon'qu bashfully noted how… _close_ their faces had become. His voice was a small murmur. "…_Like this_?"

Robin most likely did not want to break the atmosphere of the moment, responding with a short nod. She was beaming at him as bright as the sun, yet she was not blinding despite such innocent radiance. Lon'qu lifted his left hand to part some of the lavender hair that was in the way of her face. He had never thought about how _pink and kissable_ Robin's lips looked before. All he would need to do is close his eyes, _lean his head down a bit lower_… At least, that's what he _would_ do if he had the audacity. It was… strange. The most intimate they had been before confessing was momentarily holding each other's hands. They weren't married, but now after knowing the other's intentions…

_Of course! Now was his chance…!_

"…_Robin_," he whispered while reluctantly letting the woman out of his grip. "I humbly offer my heart to you, the love of my life. I vow to protect you for the rest of our days together and to bestow great joy upon you." Lon'qu's hands moved to hold Robin's own again, grasping them lightly as he knelt to the snow-covered earth. His left hand reached into a pocket to retrieve the engagement ring, presenting it to her. Robin would have covered her mouth out of disbelief had he not already been holding her hands. H_e has a ring…? To get ahold of one of those, he must have entered a jewelry store presumably full of women. And with his gynophobia_… "Of course… only if you will have me, Robin. Will you marry me?"

To his surprise, Robin fell to her knees before embracing Lon'qu tightly. Her face was buried in his neck, so it was difficult to decipher some of what she was saying. "Oh Lon'qu, you big sap! It would be an honor to marry you!" Before giving Lon'qu a chance to react, Robin clumsily pressed their lips together in her excitement. His eyes were bulging at the contact, and all he could hear was the racing pulse of his heart. The kiss was over before he had an opportunity to get a real grasp on the situation. "L-Lon'qu? Are you all right?" While the man was confused about what had just occurred, he knew that he wanted _more_. He responded with stunned blinking and a small mutter. "…_Again_." Robin cocked her head to the side while raising an eyebrow. "Hmm? What do you-_mmph_?!"

Her words were muffled by Lon'qu's lips being affectionately pressed to her own. Robin made a stifled whimper in embarrassment as he pulled their bodies closely together and to the ground, arms wrapped around her tightly. His body heat was more than enough to keep her from the chills of the snow they were now laying in. In fact, every inch of her body was beginning to feel… _hot_. Lon'qu must have been experiencing the same given the way he was acting. He permitted a low growl to pass through his lips against her own before hungrily kissing her. The man had found the love that he feared would elude him for eternity. She was now enclosed snugly in his embrace, and her lips tasted _delectable_.

Something in Robin was telling her to make Lon'qu stop. _What if they got carried away_? They haven't had a wedding, yet… She could feel the fierce need that was expressed in his kissing. Robin truly loves this man on top of her, and she was going to make sure he _feels it_. Naturally, their kissing was completely without experience, but the passion that was shared was all that mattered to them. Her fingers mussed with his hair, holding him close as they both refused to part aside from gasping for air. Lon'qu quickly learned that using his tongue led to louder whimpers from her sweet lips against his. Their tongues inelegantly danced along each other as though they were sparring with new swords. _Nngh… the more sounds she makes, the t-tighter my pants begin to feel… Why is that?_

Lon'qu finally broke the kiss by pulling his wet lips away from her own. She was panting and blushing glowingly underneath him, eyes half-lidded. Her lavender tresses were mildly undone and messy. Lon'qu felt his pants constrict even further, face burning tomato red. He wanted to bring this bizarre sensation to her attention, but realized what he had just done. "_R-Robin_! Oh Gods, I apologize for being so… _d-disorderly_, with you… I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me, despite-" The man let out a small '_eep_' as Robin attempted to pull his face back down for more kissing.

"…_M-much_ as I would love to indulge in more, it's becoming late Robin. It would be best to return to our respective tents. Is that fine with you?" Robin giggled as Lon'qu assisted her in getting back on her feet. "Have I ever mentioned how cute I think you look when you feel timid? It only makes me want to kiss you more!" The man flustered even more at her statement, frantically taking a look at their surroundings to make sure no one had been watching.

"_W-well_ this is _your_ doing, anyhow. Normally, I am never so soft. ...Do you require an escort to your tent, Robin?" The tactician had a wide smirk when he turned to face her. "No, but I may require an escort to _your_ tent." If it wasn't so cold in Ferox, Robin feared Lon'qu would have passed out from his face overheating. _I've never seen his face so red before_... "_M-m-my_ tent?! You mean..." Lon'qu was twiddling his thumbs out of embarrassment. The couple was now engaged, but the thought of being a tentmate with her was unreal. "You mean... _s-sharing a bed with me_?"

It hadn't been as menacing an ordeal as Lon'qu originally feared. Robin was respectful of his desire for privacy while changing, and he naturally extended the same courtesy to her. Now they were cuddled together under his sheets. Normally, Lon'qu loathed the sun and the heat that came with it. Attempting to take a nap mid-morning was a nightmare. Yet the warmth that brewed in his heart from having Robin by his side was something he adored.

Lon'qu gently wrapped his arms around his wife in a tender embrace. No longer would he have to fear sleepless nights wrought on by his past demons.

* * *

((Yay! Sorry if this one took a while; I wanted it to have some more substance to it.

You know what this means, though! Now I can get to writing some naughty bits! (Don't worry, I'll keep writing some fluffy stuff in here ^^ )

Thank you for taking the time to read this fic~))


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the update taking so long! Along with having school stuff to deal with, I wanted to try and improve the quality of the chapters a little from here, especially since I've never written something like this before ^^; I might try and touch up the past chapters if I'm not lazy and have the time, too.

Explicit content below; you have been warned! (although I'm sure that's why several of you are here, isn't it? :,D )

* * *

The Mad King Gangrel had fallen. The Ylissean alliance would no longer have to deal with meddlesome bandit assaults arranged by Plegia, but reparations were in order. Risen were still rampaging on open fields and villages alike. It was too soon to be considered a true era of peace. The shepherds scattered about the continent after their victory; some assisted Chrom in receiving his title of Exalt and clearing out the remaining risen, while others chose to get married and settle down while starting families. Lon'qu and Robin fell into the latter category.

Khan Flavia had insisted on purchasing a home for the newlyweds despite Lon'qu's disapproval. The outspoken ruler of Regna Ferox was more than delighted to learn of their marriage once the war had ended. If anything, having the famous tactician who saved Ylisse reside in Ferox was a large boon to the country. Lon'qu tirelessly continued his training to become the greatest swordmaster in Ferox. Khan Basilio claimed that the former myrmidon had a chance at becoming a khan, himself. Hearing those words from a man of great inspiration was a portion of what spurred Lon'qu forward in his endeavors.

A portion of his motivation secretly came from the unwavering joy in having Robin as his wife.

Lon'qu was not one to frequently make friends. His demeanor was colder than the snow that falls in Ferox, at times. Yet the man was far from callous. Robin's optimistic nature awakened something in Lon'qu that he had long forsaken. Her reassurance and compassion drove him to surpass his limits, making him stronger. She enjoyed spoiling him often despite his voiced displeasure. Growing up in difficult conditions only made Lon'qu more resilient in his youth, and he believed that Robin's pampering was making him lax. Even so, his statements never deterred her in the slightest. She would retaliate by saying something along the lines of, _'But you coddle me practically all the time! It's only fair if I do the same.'_

While Lon'qu couldn't deny that he did spoil Robin regularly, he would use her femininity as an excuse. Robin was a sweet, delicate woman who deserved to be showered with affection and love… only when an opportunity arose in _privacy_, of course. It was already embarrassing enough to kiss Robin without any onlookers. He also often felt guilty about having her live in Ferox, as she was easily susceptible to chills. The swordmaster wanted to keep her as content as possible here.

As though she knew Lon'qu was thinking of her, Robin soundlessly closed the door to their house after walking in. She tiptoed towards the man while he was distracted by reading a letter from Basilio. Robin spread her arms slightly in preparation of ensnaring her husband in a surprise embrace from behind. Before she could quickly wrap her arms around him, Robin found herself trapped. Lon'qu affectionately drew his wife into his chest with one of his hands moving up to caress her face. She could feel the rumbling in his torso as he chuckled lowly.

"_Got you_."

Robin smiled up at him while allowing her arms to wind around the middle of his back and waist. "You've been too quick for me to catch as of late, dear!" Lon'qu took the time to move a lavender curl behind her ear, smiling at having her home again.

"Then I suppose you'll just have to-"

His attention was immediately drawn to her attire. Aside from a navy cape draped down her shoulders and gold-lined smallclothes, she was practically _naked_ against him. Well, that explained why she felt so… bare when he embraced her. Heat immediately flooded Lon'qu's cheeks and pinkening ears. "Robin? _What in the world_ are you _wearing_?!" Robin couldn't help but laugh into the flustered man's chest at his outburst.

"Didn't I tell you, darling? I'm studying dark magic now! Tharja suggested it was about time that I change my wardrobe to match the class…" The swordsman rolled his eyes. Of course this was _that_ witch's doing. Tharja always had a strange affixation with his wife, so persuading Robin to dress in more… provocative apparel may have been done with less-than-innocent intentions. _Does that mean… she will be dressing like this frequently?!_

Lon'qu feared he would be completely incapable of enduring it.

He was about to pull away from Robin before realizing that her arms were coiled around him in protest. "I know you probably don't like it, dear. Please bear with me?" The swordmaster's lips were quivering out of modesty as he looked down at her. _Gods, that blasted outfit accentuates all of her curves…_

"…I'll try, Robin."

She leaned up to give Lon'qu a soft peck on his cheek. "Thanks. Also… do you mind if I borrow a coat or two of yours before heading out? As if it wasn't cold enough before I put this on…" Her husband thoughtfully shook his head.

"Of course not. We don't want you to catch ill. In fact..." Robin backed away momentarily as Lon'qu undid the bindings for the cloak he was already wearing with a '_click_'. "Here." He extended his arm out to hand her his coat. She gratefully took it into her palms before bringing it close.

_It's so warm… and smells just like you, Lon'qu_.

Robin rushed to put on the jacket so the heat would remain conserved in its wool. She approached her husband and rested her palms on his strong chest. "I'll be back in a few days. Chrom wants my assistance at the Halidom again."

Lon'qu frowned possessively, grasping her hands in his own. "Couldn't you… stay here and send him letters? You have done that in the past. Much as I would like, I cannot go with you… Basilio's orders." Robin couldn't restrain a giggle at Lon'qu's demeanor.

"What a doting husband you can be! Chrom said that he required my presence, so I have to make the trip out. No need to worry about me, dear. I'll be back before you know it!" The dark mage also noticed that Lon'qu was no longer wearing his sash. With a smirk, she impishly parted a fold of his tunic to expose his chest. He shook lightly underneath her touch as Robin's other hand smoothly ran along his muscles. "Would you like me to give you _something nice_ when I come back?" The mischievous smile on her face told Lon'qu exactly what she had in mind. It didn't help that one of her fingers was now dipping into his trousers and playfully tugging on them.

_This woman always enjoys bringing a blush to my face, doesn't she?_

He anxiously gulped. "_O-okay_…" His heart skipped a beat when Robin's warm breath brushed along his earlobe in a whisper.

"_Good_."

She moved back with a grin before he could react. "Well, I should head out before night falls. Take care, darling!" Lon'qu reluctantly bid Robin good night and allowed her to leave after a quick kiss. He sighed as the door clicked with her departure. A hand ran through his messy hair as Lon'qu's eyes shifted to look up at the ceiling.

"…Must she tease me so, before leaving for several days?"

He walked into their bedroom and sat down on the mattress. It had been a while since Lon'qu last slept alone. Robin's absence will make him rather lonely. He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

_Perhaps I should try out what Gregor suggested... Hopefully Robin will not think less of me for it._

Even though there was no one in the room with him, Lon'qu felt peculiar as he pulled down his trousers. He shuddered lightly as the winter air made contact with his erection. Taking a glance down at himself, he moved his hand slowly to grasp it.

"…How long have I been this hard?"

Lon'qu's lips pressed together with worry. _W-what if she felt it while embracing me?! Is that why she offered to… 'Give me something nice' upon her return_? Robin has always been a brilliant woman. She often saw right through him with that sharp yet empathic gaze of hers. He wasn't one to lie to begin with; especially to the one person he loved most. Lon'qu gave himself a few tentative strokes. The length made a small throb in his hand in response. It probably wasn't a coincidence that he was starting to feel the frost in the room more intensely.

_Gregor you filthy, old liar..._

_'Should Lon'qu feel lonely at night, he make with the moving of hand! Will make up for your problem with ladies.'_

_Damned mercenary… not like I'll ever follow advice of his again_. This was supposed to assist him in feeling less… solitary without Robin's company. Instead he found his arousal yearning for her attention. Its tip was wet with precum, giving Lon'qu mild shivers. He had never done anything like this before, as he always thought the concept of touching himself for pleasure was… strange. Was he even going about this the right way? It felt nice, of course. Yet something about these languid strokes felt lacking.

_Mm… It was much better when Robin did it. How had she managed to make me feel… so good?_

Lon'qu allowed himself to lie back on a pillow as his eyelids drifted shut. He tried to recall the way Robin's touch managed to light sparks throughout his shivering body; the lust visible in her warm, brown eyes as she drew moans from his mouth…

_Now_ he was starting to feel pleasure. His left hand bunched into the bed sheets as his right hand picked up the pace. Lon'qu's lower lip dipped into his mouth as he gently bit down on it. Even if no one could hear him, the sound of his own groans made the man embarrassed.

These sensations were something Lon'qu had only experienced _once_ before.

. . .

_It was the night that she and Lon'qu were officially wed._

_Lon'qu had felt incredibly flustered throughout the whole ordeal. While they were both accustomed to receiving the on looking gaze of a crowd, it was nothing like that of the arena. He had been terrified of women for most of his life, yet Robin somehow managed to reach his heart. She brought him peace of mind. If they had not been holding hands during the ceremony, who knows what would have happened? His embarrassment worsened when the couple received congratulations from other shepherds during the after party._

_Especially from Basilio._

_"Bahaha! Finally tied the knot with a lady, eh Lon'qu? Now that's my former champion! At the rate you were goin' at it, I was worried you'd never get laid!" Robin swore she could see Lon'qu's eyebrow twitching as Basilio gave him a rather firm pat on the back. If he hadn't held the warrior in high respects, she was sure her husband would be holding Basilio at sword point by now. Lon'qu normally appreciated compliments from Basilio, yet anytime women were involved it was practically insulting. Khan Flavia approached them with a hearty laugh._

_"Now, now you oaf! Even if Lon'qu is your man, why not give the newlyweds some leeway? They've had a harder time dealing with this war than us, you know. Especially Robin!" She turned to face the tactician with a strong grin. "You've been a valuable asset to this campaign, missy. Lon'qu is a lucky man to have you, and you'd better be grateful to have him too! The boy's got some serious tenacity; I'll give him that. He's managed to keep me off the throne for years just to please this gorilla over here." Flavia burst into laughter at the warrior's one-eyed glare that was shot her way. "You two take care of each other, all right? A couple as strong as you both only comes around once in a blue moon."_

_Robin gave the Khan a cheerful smile in response, bidding a small 'thank you.' Lon'qu took one of Robin's hands into his own while taking a look at his wife. "…Hmph. You don't need to say it twice, woman." She felt the grip around her palm tighten slightly. "We will protect each other just fine."_

_The resolute smile on Flavia's face softened at his words. "Becoming a real man, are you now? Good. Oh, and I have a little something to say to our lovely new bride… in private. Hope you don't mind, lover boy!" She reached out and grabbed Robin by her arm to pull the tactician aside before Lon'qu could react. After creating some distance between the couple, Flavia placed her hands on the Robin's shoulders. A boisterous smirk was present on the tanned woman's face._

_"All right! Looks like I gave the oaf an opening. Sorry about separating you two so suddenly!" She awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. "Anyway, 'ol Basilio and I were thinking about how to get around this lady problem of Lon'qu's. It's your wedding night, after all! You two look like you're getting along fine, but we thought it would be best to offer some advice before you get busy in the bedroom."_

_Robin's eyebrows creased in confusion before a flush rose to her cheeks. "W-wait! You don't mean…"_

_. . ._

_"…You want me to do what?!"_

_"You heard me loud and clear, boy! When you've got a lady as gorgeous as Robin sharing your bed every night, you've got to do something about it! Now that you're married, you've got no excuses. As a couple, you've got to treat each other right; and the best way to do that is under the sheets!" Basilio's occasional vulgarity made Lon'qu question what made the warrior so highly regarded in his eyes._

_"I respect her as a woman, as well as my partner. Catering to her needs and strengthening our relationship are more important to me than… bedding her, Basilio." Lon'qu received a skeptical look._

_"Are you serious? Hell, if getting closer to Robin is your goal, shouldn't you want to do this with her? Ladies usually want to have sex with the man they marry, you know…" As absurd as it was, Lon'qu hadn't considered that to be a possibility. His sexual knowledge was incredibly limited; he knew the basics, but… that was about it. Despite overcoming his gynophobia with Robin, he would still fluster with ease in her presence. He was not prepared to expose himself to his wife in such a manner… at least, not yet. Just the thought alone of her being exposed was making him blush. For a long time, he believed sex was an activity for the sake of indulging the man at the expense of a woman. If lovemaking was something Robin wanted, though…_

_"…Very well. I will consider bringing the matter up with her." Basilio excitedly pumped his fist into the air at Lon'qu's response. "Great! Now, here's what you're going to do…"_

_. . ._

_"…He said for you to do what?!"_

_Lon'qu buried his face into a palm out of secondhand embarrassment. "I know; Basilio can truly take things a bit… too far. Yet there is no cause for you to worry. I have no intention of carrying out such uncouth behavior with you." He tentatively waited for a reaction from Robin. Coitus was an implied necessity that came with marriage, one which he was certainly not ready for. It didn't help that Basilio's interpretation of the practice sounded rather painful for Robin… "Still, I cannot help but be curious. Robin…" Lon'qu tenderly took her hands into his own while looking into her eyes. He relished the sense of security that the warmth of her palms always granted._

_"Would you… like to have children someday?"_

_The question brought a blush and a small smile to her beautiful face, much to Lon'qu's surprise. "Yes, Lon'qu… I'd love to." There wasn't an ounce of hesitation in her voice. The pair was sitting together on their bed, and Robin drew herself closer to him. Lon'qu failed to recall what he was about to say next as Robin's lips met with his own._

_He gave a flabbergasted exhale through his nose while wrapping his arms around her, bringing her body close. His eyelids slowly shut in contentment as Robin kissed him with more fervor. Something about the way their lips met felt more urgent than usual, but questioning why wasn't important right now. One of Robin's hands made its way into Lon'qu's tousled curls, settling at the back of his head. While their wedding had been generally formal, the man insisted on leaving his hair in its unruly state. Robin on the other hand allowed her lavender tresses to cascade down her shoulders in a breathtaking fashion. Lon'qu gently parted from the kiss despite his wife's displeased whimper, permitting him to glance over her beautiful form._

_They had promptly changed out of their wedding attire after settling into their room and were currently in their sleep clothes. Their room was a bit too warm for Lon'qu's tastes, so he chose to sleep shirtless. He gently kneaded his coarse fingers into Robin's back, massaging her through the nightgown. The tactician normally wore a loose-fitting robe that concealed her figure, but seeing her like this made her in comparison seem so small and… delicate. He feared that one touch too firm would unintentionally break her. Robin's arms settled for resting on his shoulders as she brought her face closer, playfully rubbing their noses together with a smile._

_It was then that he finally noticed the position they were in._

_Her legs were positioned on each side of his waist in a straddle, while her rounded hips were placed right on his…_

_Lon'qu made the situation worse for himself by reflexively stumbling backwards, pulling Robin down with him. Their torsos mushed together as his back collided with the mattress, and the pressure on his groin only felt heavier. "R-Robin! Why are you…?" His words came out in awkward sputters while Robin's cheeks reddened with embarrassed comprehension. They cuddled often, but never before had she straddled him like this. He must have been caught off guard by her initiation, or…_

_"Eh? I thought you had intentions of… b-bedding me tonight… S-sorry for making you so uncomfortable!" Before she could abruptly pull herself away from him, Lon'qu tightened his hold on her. Robin's attempt to pull back inadvertently ground her hips into his own, making Lon'qu quietly hiss through his teeth._

_"D-don't move…" Robin shot him a look of both confusion and concern as her chin rested on his collarbone. His face was flushed and his breathing shaky. She was about to question what was wrong, but then realized that the dilemma here was pressing between her thighs._

_D-did I make him feel this way…?_

_The mortified expression Robin wore told Lon'qu that she understood what was ailing him, much to his dismay. Why did my body have to betray me like this, now? He let out a humiliated groan. "M-my apologies, Robin. Truth be told, I am not against the idea of… l-lovemaking… w-with you, but…" Contrasting his usual husky tone, Lon'qu's voice was failing him. Gods, what a flustered mess they both were! Robin silenced him with a gentle press of her lips, lifting a hand to stroke his heated cheek._

_"Oh, Lon'qu… There's no reason for you to apologize. You did nothing wrong, okay?" She lovingly spread small kisses on Lon'qu's handsome face, making him redden even further. Robin developed a habit of pampering the swordsmaster with affection whenever he showed signs of feeling embarrassed. Of course, it only made the man more susceptible to her advances. She cheerily giggled at the evident pout on his attractive features. "If anything, I ought to be the one making an apology. I shouldn't try to make such rash assumptions so suddenly after our marriage."_

_Her right hand moved to soothingly pet his head, while her left continued to tenderly caress his cheek. "…I want to be able to raise children with you someday, Lon'qu. That desire of mine will never fade. Even so, I don't want to pressure you into something that you simply aren't ready for. We're married now, after all! We have the rest of our lives to spend together, Lon'qu. There's nothing wrong with taking it slow."_

_The sincere smile that accompanied her words made Lon'qu's heart swell with elation. He couldn't help but return the same, loving smile. Her words were more kind and reassuring than he could ever describe. She wasn't ashamed to have a husband who was too anxious to bed his wife. In fact, she was content with staying by his side until he was ready. "…I fear that you're too good for me, Robin. But… thank you. Your consideration means more to me than I could ever put into words."_

_Lon'qu rested a hand on the back of her head and gently brought her lips down to meet his own. The couple allowed their eyelids shut as the kiss grew more heated. Lon'qu expressed the feelings that he could not relay through words with awakened passion. His tongue lightly coaxed Robin's lips into parting for him, eliciting a sweet moan from her as their tongues met. He kept his arm firm around her back, holding Robin as close as their bodies permitted. The strangely increasing heat between them was giving Lon'qu cravings that he never knew he had._

_His body was roaring for him to remove Robin's nightgown._

_Roaring at him to roam her tantalizing body with his hands, watching her face contort in ecstasy._

_Screaming for him to make her cry out his name as he…_

_…No, he couldn't._

_She wouldn't be able to withstand such treatment. Robin was strong of heart and mind, yet her physique was completely unmarred and… soft. She was a delicate woman that required his protection, not such aggressive advances. The woman on top of him was now his wife, and they were to enjoy the simple pleasures of life together. He could not bear the thought of her being harmed as a result of his neglected self-control. Thankfully, self-restraint had always been one of Lon'qu's most prevalent traits._

_He could not risk bringing harm upon Robin. Not like he had with…_

_Robin brought Lon'qu back from his inner monologue by parting from their kiss. They were both gasping for oxygen, cheeks shaded red as Robin decided to take things further. "Lon'qu, you aren't obliged to agree to this request, but… I couldn't help but notice that you're still… e-erect." His body went stiff while recalling in horror that her weight was placed directly on his groin. The smoothness of Robin's palms tracing his bare chest sent shivers down his spine. "By no means do I want you to feel uncomfortable dear, but would you be willing to let me… take care of it, for you?"_

_Oh, gods. Was she offering what he thought she was? His blood was boiling with anxiety and yearning at Robin's words. She hadn't even touched him yet and he was feeling so worked up. "B-but Robin…! It wouldn't be fair, since I am not yet ready to… return the favor." Robin pecked his masculine chin before innocently rubbing her flushed cheek against his own._

_"That's fine with me. You don't owe me anything to begin with, Lon'qu. I want to do this for you. So… what do you say?" A persistent nagging in the back of his mind told him not to consent, yet he trusted and loved her more than anyone else in this world. If they were going to progress their intimacy slowly, then perhaps it would be best to allow Robin to lead. He swallowed a lump in his throat._

_"…O-okay."_

_Robin gave him a brief kiss with a smile before carefully lifting herself off of him. She gestured for him to lie back on the bed's pillows to guarantee his comfort. Hoping to help him relax, Robin calmly massaged his upper body while lovingly kissing his cheek. Lon'qu closed his eyes, breathing deeply with the sensation of her familiar touch. She had given him similar rubdowns whenever his muscles were too tense. He had to maintain his litheness and agility as a myrmidon, after all._

_His breaths grew shaky as he felt Robin's fingers trail slowly south. Lon'qu inadvertently bit down on his lower lip as he felt her fingertips pry into the hem of his trousers. A honeyed whisper rung in his ear. "…If I do anything that makes you uncomfortable, please let me know." He nodded without even cracking an eyelid open. Shivers ran more feverishly throughout his body as Lon'qu felt his pants being whisked away. His throbbing erection was fully exposed both to the cool air and the eyes of the woman he loved. She quietly gasped at the sight of him, and he was too shy to learn why._

_And then he felt it._

_"A-ah…!" His mouth had parted only for a moment, allowing a small moan to pass. He quickly bit back his lower lip to restrain any other embarrassing noises that would threaten to leave him. It was such a small touch, merely her fingers coming into contact with him, but… "…M-mmngh..!" Cold sweat was trailing down the side of Lon'qu's burning face, his breathing erratic. Robin was cuddled up to his left side, her lips teasingly planting kisses on his jawline and neck while her fingers curiously wrapped themselves around his length._

_"Wow… you're rather large, Lon'qu… and quite sensitive too…" Her voice almost sounded fascinated by his reactions to her caress. He found that attempting to contain his noises of pleasure was completely in vain as the more she stroked him, the more these foreign sensations overwhelmed him. "Does it feel good?" Robin breathed hotly into his ear as her thumb ran softly over the wet tip of his length, making it twitch under her caress. Lon'qu struggled to give her a response through his irregular gasps._

_"Nnng… y-yes…" He didn't have to open his eyes to know that Robin smiled at his response._

_Lon'qu tilted his head back, pressing into the softness of the pillows behind him. He tightly bunched the silky sheets into his hands in hopes of regaining some sense of stability. His mind felt jumbled and dizzy as low moans left his lips between desperate gulps for air. Robin was pumping him slowly, her supple hands sending tingles throughout his body. Something in the pit of his stomach was coiling, making him feel hot as it threatened to leave his form. Robin's sinuous strokes, an underlying need for release, her warm breath on his neck…_

_This heat was overwhelming his senses. Was this the power of a woman's touch…?_

_Robin felt Lon'qu stiffen in her grip. He seemed to throb with longing as her hand hesitantly left him, causing him to grunt in protest. His eyelids sluggishly opened halfway to look at her, the black of his eyes filled with lust. "…R-Robin… p-please…" She couldn't confine a discreet gasp at his plea. He desperately wanted her to finish this for him. She wasn't currently touching him, but his breathing remained labored and restrained with heated desire. Lon'qu had to be very close to release for him to be this distressed._

_He raised an eyebrow as Robin moved to kiss his chest, eyes broadening as he watched her kiss down his stomach. Robin lifted a hand and cupped his balls gingerly, provoking a groan from Lon'qu. His breathing hastened as Robin's lips continued to trail south, hissing through his teeth as the velvet texture of her lips came into contact with his hardness. A startled cry of gratification left Lon'qu as a wet warmth enveloped its head. His body was trembling irrepressibly as he gaped at the cause._

_Oh g-gods… It's… i-in her mouth…?_

_He moaned loudly as Robin gave him a gentle suck, her soft lips pulling him in. The very tip of her tongue teased his slit, making his hips shudder wildly. She was fondling him lovingly and without pause, urging him to orgasm. He couldn't bear it any longer. "Rrghh… Robin, I'm…!" Lon'qu's hands tugged at the sheets as ecstasy numbed his senses, making him see stars. Something hot left him as pleasure wracked his body, moaning uncontrollably. Lon'qu's hands unclenched and his breathing began to slow as he gradually returned from ascension into bliss._

_He opened his eyes with a low groan to see Robin snuggled by his side. Her fingers were tracing a path on his abs while she greeted him with a sheepish smile. "So… how was it? You were a bit louder than I initially expected, so I hope that means you felt nice…" Even though he was calming down, his face hadn't lost a single shade of red. He was loud? What if the adjacent roommates had heard them?! Lon'qu shook the thoughts out of his head. That didn't matter at the moment. Robin, whom he cherished more than anything else, had just given him the most pleasurable experience of his life._

_With a dry chuckle, Lon'qu drew Robin to him in an embrace. She allowed him to run his fingers through her violet hair, reveling in their shared body heat. "…You did wonderfully, Robin. Thank you. I…" Lon'qu looked aside, bashfully. "I apologize for being unable to… to t-touch you… in such a manner. I would… like to share these… sensations you gave to me with you, but…"_

_Robin hushed him with a quick peck. "Didn't I already tell you, dear? We can work our way there slowly. There's no need to rush for anything. You're always so considerate with me, Lon'qu… it's only fair that I treat you similarly." An earnest smile made its way onto Lon'qu's face that was briefly interrupted by a short yawn. Robin laughed before she momentarily turned away to pull the bed sheets over them and conserve their warmth. She cuddled into him affectionately, nuzzling the crook of his neck. "You look tired. We've got a big day tomorrow too, so please do try to rest soon. Good night."_

_Robin felt rumbling in Lon'qu's chest as he chuckled at her demeanor. She had brought him to orgasm mere moments ago, and was now urging him to rest? What a peculiar woman she was. Lon'qu tightened his embrace slightly, resting his lips on her forehead as he whispered his thoughts. "…This is almost like a dream, is it not? It's so difficult for me to believe that we're really here… like this. Not even in my wildest fantasies would I have foreseen myself… happily married to the woman I love."_

_Robin looked up at him with such sympathy in her eyes. She almost looked ready to cry. "Lon'qu… I've dreamed about being with you for so long… I'm grateful to have you in my life, love. In fact, I think I could even die happy now that-"_

_She flinched as Lon'qu's arms tensed around her, an almost somber look present on her husband's handsome face. "No, Robin… I will not allow it. You wanted us to grow old together, did you not? One day, we will raise a family of our own. You would… make a wonderful mother, Robin." Both of their faces reddened at his words, and Lon'qu cleared his throat before continuing. "A-anyway, if you die out there Robin… I'll kill you."_

_Lon'qu hadn't realized what a fool he sounded like until Robin's uplifted laughter caught him off guard. "My, that's… rather sweet of you. I'll take you up on your offer, then! It's settled: We're going to live out our days by each other's sides, rarely a moment apart. We'll one day have beautiful children who shine with the intensity of their father, as well as the radiance of their mother. Is that fine with you, Lon'qu?"_

_He would have to have been a fool to tell her otherwise._

. . .

With a grunt, Lon'qu snuck a peek at himself.

_…No luck. How had Robin managed to grant me release so easily that night?!_

It had been two years since their marriage, and Basilio made sure to work Lon'qu hard as his future successor of Khan. He and Robin had not shared such an intimate moment since the night of their wedding. She understood his exhaustion during late nights and made no effort to initiate anything aside from cuddling sessions and tender kisses. Their relationship was certainly fulfilling and greatly enjoyable, yet lately Lon'qu was experiencing… _urges_. Gregor gave him advice on how to deal with these impulses not long after Gangrel's defeat, but it undeniably wasn't a remedy if Lon'qu couldn't grant himself release.

And Lon'qu _certainly_ hadn't expected the solution to come barging through the bedroom door.

Robin stood still, mouth agape at the sight of him. Lon'qu wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or _embarrassed enough to die_. He began to lean towards the latter as her eyes looked him up and down. She looked as though she wanted to say something, but her reddening cheeks kept her from speaking up. Lon'qu decided to have the first word. "Err…what are you doing home early, Robin?"

Blinking, Robin made sure to carefully shut the door behind her before approaching him slowly. "I realized that I left one of my favorite tomes behind, so I rushed to retrieve it before any potential storms."

Of course; leave it to Robin to arrive at a meeting with the grand Exalt of Ylisse late for the sake of a book. Lon'qu's eyes found themselves staring at a corner of the room in an attempt to make the situation less awkward for himself. A lone, dim candle lit the room with its flickering light.

_Click_.

When Lon'qu's sight reflexively shifted in pursuit of the sound's source, he immediately cursed himself. Robin had undone the bindings of the coat he had lent her only about an hour prior, and was now crawling onto their bed in garments comparable to smallclothes. It was a blessing for his desperate erection, even if it was sending his heart through one of Frederick's god-awful training sessions. Before he knew it, Robin's palms settled on his chest as though they had always belonged there. Her voice was a seductive croon in his ear.

"…_And what have we here_? Did you miss me this much?" Lon'qu was about to pull his hand away from himself, but Robin's own hand kept him in place. He quietly hissed as Robin directed his hand to stroke his length at a tortuously slow pace. Some of the torment came from how it wasn't her delicately smooth palm fondling him, instead. The index finger on her other hand traced lazy circles upon his tip, smothering it with his own precum. "Well, since I'm here now… would you like my _assistance_?"

With the magic that her fingers were working on him, how could Lon'qu possibly say no? "_Mmnng_… please, Robin..."

Robin quickly stole Lon'qu's lips with her own, muffling a shaky gasp from the man as he felt his length suddenly being pumped. The grip Robin held on him was mind-numbingly perfect, making Lon'qu moan loudly into her mouth. Just as Lon'qu began to pull Robin to himself urgently, she let him go almost as swiftly as she had taken ahold of him. He growled deeply with impatience and was about to speak up, but halted himself as Robin's face grew dangerously close to his erection.

"Feel free to be as loud as you want."

Before Lon'qu could decipher the meaning of Robin's message, the reasoning behind it rang throughout his body. Lon'qu struggled to contain his moans of bliss, yet her tongue stroking him in _all the right places_ almost forced them out. He nearly came while watching Robin attend to his head. Their gazes were firmly locked, and Robin must have been reading his expressions like a book to determine what pleasured him most. The look in her eyes was curious as Robin's tongue dipped under Lon'qu's foreskin, making him squirm at the bizarre sensation.

In that moment, she had such a sensual smirk on her face. Lon'qu certainly never expected to see such a… _risqué_ side to his wife. Not to say he was displeased with it, of course. He was _oh so very pleased_. But this was only her second time treating his arousal like this, and Robin already seemed to know where he was the most sensitive.

_Is Robin naturally so proficient at everything she does, or is this some frightening sixth sense that women can perceive…?_

Lon'qu didn't have time to mull it over as something incredible washed over him. He forced his eyes shut and grit his teeth with the hopes of preventing a scream of ecstasy from leaving his lips. If he opened his eyes now, he would orgasm for sure. His entire lower body was enveloped in a deliciously overpowering warmth that began spreading up to his chest. There was only _one_ way for Robin to make him experience pleasure this deeply. Lon'qu's suspicions were confirmed as the wet sound of suction resonated in the air.

"_Mmm_…"

Robin's pleased humming sent vibrations throughout Lon'qu's dick, making him throb with a need for release. Lon'qu reluctantly cracked open his eyelids to look at her, stiffening in her mouth at what he saw. She had been watching his face twist in satisfaction the entire time, making him fluster further as their gazes met.

_D-damn… How does she… have it all in her m-mouth like that…? Wouldn't she be uncomfor-_

As if she could read his thoughts, Robin reassured Lon'qu by settling her arms around his waist while sucking on him with fervor. A familiar heat was numbing Lon'qu's senses, but something about it seemed much more fulfilling than when he felt it last. "_A-ah_…! Robin… _R-Robin_…!" He allowed deep grunts and moans to leave his mouth as he came, not caring about humility. His heart rate eventually began to settle, and he lied limply before her. Lon'qu duly noted that Robin's mouth did not leave him until he completely finished. _But, that would mean_…

"From the baffled look on your face, I presume you… enjoyed it?" She paused mid-sentence to brush her tongue over her lips. Lon'qu gulped as Robin cuddled his side affectionately.

"_You… you swallowed… all of it_?" Sure, she made sure not to leave behind a single drop on their wedding night as well. Yet didn't women find such a task… _revolting_? Wasn't that precisely why some of his former allies paid women out of desperation to be catered? "Did it not… taste _strange_ or _unpleasant_ at all?" Robin shrugged her shoulders at his needless concern, nuzzling comfortably into his neck.

"Well, I've certainly tasted stranger things during our time in the army. Plus…" She leaned her head up to give Lon'qu a chaste kiss. "I love you, Lon'qu! I enjoy tending to you like this, anyway. You produce _rather sweet moans_… and your cheeks are practically glowing, too!" Robin impishly laughed as Lon'qu spooned her into his arms to hide his blush, mumbling gruffly into her hair.

"_Hmph_. You enjoy teasing me with idle flattery, don't you?" He sweetly pressed his warm lips to her cheek, creased into a small smirk. "…I love you too, Robin." Lon'qu was about to pull the sheets over the two of them before taking a quick glance at a nearby window. Robin seemed to catch his observation and moved to pull up their sheets anyway.

"Oh, don't worry about me. It's a bit too late for me to head out again now, so why not spend the night with you? I'm sure Chrom wouldn't mind." Lon'qu would have chided her for not changing into her nightgown before bed, but her current outfit held very few differences from smallclothes. The cold gave him another reason to embrace her tightly, which was certainly pleasant. Still… what an amusing woman she was. Robin had always been on good terms with the Ylissean prince, yet the house nobles would most likely be outraged at her seemingly careless demeanor concerning meeting attendance.

Lon'qu felt sapped of energy, making sleep seem very tempting… but he wanted to tell her at least one more thought he had on his mind before his eyes shut again. She will probably be gone by the time he wakes up in the next morning, after all. His rough hands stroked Robin's sides through very thin cloth. "…Robin. I believe that I may be… _ready_. For _you_, I mean." He turned her face, allowing Robin to peer into his fierce eyes. "When you return from Ylisse, I would like to… _pleasure_ you. Is that… fine?"

From the look of dedication he bore on his face, Robin knew Lon'qu was serious. Perhaps she somehow managed to stir something up within him tonight. They really had come a long way since their… _first figs_. She ran a hand through Lon'qu's untidy hair while bringing her lips close to his own, whispering to him breathlessly.

"_I'll be looking forward to it_."

* * *

Whew! I hope you enjoyed this chapter because I sure had fun writing it!

I need to work on making Lon'qu less cuddly when it comes to private time with Robin...

Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows!


	5. Chapter 5

Whew! Sorry for the late update, everyone!

Been busy dealing with school and life circumstances, but at least here's something to keep you going for now! This was originally going to be longer, but I decided just to cut it into two parts for the sake of getting a chapter out.

I hope that's okay, and thank you for your continued support!

* * *

The castle of Ylisse was just about as grand as Robin last saw it. Servants and soldiers alike were bustling about, busy dealing with reparations even after two years. She had memorized the layout of the castle long ago, particularly on the night that a stranger posing as the ancient king Marth warned the shepherds of Emmeryn's assassination. The halls appeared so pristine and unscathed, regardless. One never would have thought that bloodshed once stained these marble walls. A smile made its way onto Robin's face as several of her familiar war comrades came into view.

"Robin!" Lissa shouted with jubilance as she ran towards the tactician to give her a hug. The young princess hadn't changed much in two years, aside from growing slightly taller. Confusion was visible on her face as she paused mid-embrace, glancing over Robin from head to toe. Robin wore a navy coat that was too bulky for her physique, which wasn't abnormal considering her previous wardrobe choices… but the garb was otherwise familiar.

"I was about to ask how your marriage has been working out, Robin, but I guess the two of you are still managing if you're wearing his clothes like that! I dunno what you saw in that man that made you want to marry him though. Handsome without a doubt, but he could be so mean sometimes! Isn't it freezing in Ferox, too?" Robin sheepishly laughed as Lissa sourly stuck out her tongue. She had come to look at Lissa as a little sister of her own, so it was nice to see her well. The young cleric's words could have been seen as rude, but Robin knew it was her unnatural way of expressing concern.

"I've actually been fine in Ferox, despite the harsh climate. Lon'qu and I have been taking care of each other too, so there's nothing for you to worry about. What about you, Lissa? How have you and Frederick been faring?" Lissa practically lit up at the prospect of being able to talk about her husband.

"I'm glad you asked! Frederick's been wonderful, as always, if not a tad too doting. Chivalrous, heroic… just like a dashing silver knight straight out of a fairy tale! He's usually out with the other knights on brother's orders, so he's not home as much as I would like…" Lissa's palms rested firmly on her cheeks as she gabbed on in adoration. It made Robin delighted to see a companion of hers think so fondly of their partner. Various accounts of failed relationships and abusive marriages often made Robin concerned. Thankfully, the relationships that were forged as a result of the war two years ago within the shepherds have relatively been well.

It made Robin grateful of her successful marriage with Lon'qu, even if it was admittedly rushed.

"I can relate to you there, Lissa. Basilio is working Lon'qu harder with each passing day, and while he may not mind, it often leads to him coming home late at night. Still," Robin's lips curved into a smile. "I'm glad that you have become such a closely-knit family, here in the castle. Companionship is essential to recovery after all… especially after war. Have you taken any vacations, recently? Revisited any of the outer countries to see how they've fared? I think it would be fun to spend time with friends again and catch up."

"You're going to have to place those plans on hold, unfortunately."

A familiar voice echoed from the walls, even if it was a mildly deeper sound than she recalled. The owner of the voice approached the two women, his silvery cape billowing with each step. His handsome features hadn't changed in the slightest. "It's good to see you've been doing well, Robin. I suppose you're wondering why I had you visit Ylisse in person rather than through parchment?"

Robin's smile broadened as she rushed to embrace her dear friend with a carefree laugh, not concerned in the slightest about formalities. "…It's good to see you too, Chrom. You mean to say that it wasn't just because you missed me?"

It was Chrom's turn to chuckle, which was a rare occurrence with his often serious demeanor. "Of course I missed you, Robin! You and Lon'qu are welcome to visit us anytime, you know. Although it seems you're going to have to make travel arrangements regardless… Flavia and Basilio, included." As Chrom expected, Robin shot him a confused look before her eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Arrangements, you say? Did something serious occur? You don't mean to tell me that we're…"

Chrom gave a solemn nod. "Perhaps it is best for Virion to explain."

. . .

"…I should have known this resolution wasn't going to last."

Robin ran her fingers through her hair with a resentful groan. She hadn't seen her good companions in at least a year, and this was what Chrom had contacted her for? She had served as Ylisse's renowned tactician during the war with Plegia only two years prior despite being plagued with amnesia. With no memories or a place to call home, what choice did she have?

Robin had doubted herself periodically the entire way through: How was she supposed to manage so many lives based on this bizarre, visceral talent of hers? It had worked, save for Emmeryn's sacrifice on behalf of everyone. Robin would still have nightmares of that day. The shepherds would all agree that she had been carrying the heaviest burden of them all, and that none of them would be able to shoulder the weight of stress that Robin had endured day after day should they have been in her place.

Yet she had managed to maintain friendships despite learning of the cruelties and suffering present in this bizarre world. She married the man who she believes to be her true love. Perhaps it was selfish of her, but Robin had long craved a time for everyone she cared about to relax without worry. She wanted fond memories to recall when situations looked grim: the warmhearted smiles of her companions, reassuring embrace of her husband… Robin wanted to know what it would be like to have a child and grant them the pleasant memories of a life that she never recalled herself.

She wanted peace.

"Well, according to what Virion and Cherche said… the Valmese Empire is no opponent to sneeze at. Their leader is on a completely different level than that of Gangrel. We need you more than ever, Robin."

She sighed in resignation. "…I know. What choice do I have, anyhow? I'm certainly not about to allow this Walhart to enslave our continent of Ylisse… especially not when he plans on starting with Ferox. Given how much time it took Virion to arrive, I would say we only have a few days to prepare before meeting the Valmese vanguard in Feroxi ports. A pity that we have to return to war so soon, but I suppose it cannot be helped."

"Agreed. At least a majority of our comrades haven't strayed far from the capital, so I can gather them before the assault. You certainly welcome to spend the night here before returning to Ferox and making any early preparations before the rest of us follow in your stead. I arranged for a messenger to leave for Ferox not long after your arrival, so the Khans will learn of the news by next morning."

An abrupt knocking on the door interrupted their conversation. A sweet yet tired voice rang through the cracks. "Chrom? Is Robin in there with you? I'd like to introduce her to Lucina!" Chrom moved their maps and charts aside, setting down his quill.

"Just a minute!" He swiftly walked over to the door, grasping the knob and pulling it open to reveal a familiar woman with soft brown hair. She wore a cheerful smile as she nodded towards Chrom, approaching Robin with a bundled blanket in her arms.

"It's good to see you again, Sumia!" The tactician's heart grew warm as Sumia brought the bundle closer to Robin's field of vision. "And I take it that this is Lucina? Wow… she has such strong eyes despite being newly born, just like her parents." She gently trailed her fingertips through the baby's thin, blue curls.

Lucina, huh? What a pretty name. This is… the first time I've really seen a newborn child, isn't it?

Lucina giggled and reached to grab one of Robin's fingers with her petite hands. The young girl's eyes glittered with wonder and curiosity, her left eye harboring the brand of Chrom's bloodline. Witnessing the joyful innocence that came from Lucina's youth made Robin laugh as well. Happiness like this was something that war threatened, yet she wanted to protect it.

When in war, the opposing parties would fight until the other chooses to secede. The cost of lives being paid on both sides is inevitable, yet it was Robin's job to minimize casualties. Despite forcibly stealing the lives of others, war taught Robin to appreciate both the fears and joys that bloomed from life. From the get-go, the lives of strangers were placed into her shaking hands. If she were to make a single miscalculation, one of those lives could be lost.

Lives were such delicate yet priceless playing chips that were constantly being bartered in this cruel game of warfare.

Yet Robin had watched flowers bloom during Feroxi winters with her husband. Despite harsh circumstances, the plants constantly fought to sustain themselves through the glistening snow. She had excitedly called it a miracle upon first seeing petals blossom out of pure white, yet Lon'qu only laughed silently at her childish fascination. 'Life works in mysterious ways,' he had told her.

Robin had to constantly read texts containing battle strategies and tactics for the sake of maintaining their army, yet she often found herself turning to various other books when time permitted. There was so much to discover in this vast world! No amount of tomes could ever teach Robin everything she would want to know. Yet while the gift of life was something that Robin had always found complete captivation with, seeing Lucina like this reminded her that some lessons could only be learned outside from books.

Maybe that was why she had long wanted to raise a family.

. . .

"…Not bad, Lon'qu!"

Panting, Lon'qu wiped hot sweat from his brow while sheathing his sword. Today was dodging practice, and while most of Basilio's skill was placed in his axe, the warrior could still attack relentlessly with a bow. It had definitely been a difficult endeavor to avoid every single arrow sent his way while attempting to strike Basilio in turn. "Thank you."

"Although you still look itching to go, we're gonna have to stop here for today. Flavia over there looks like she's got something important to tell me."

Lon'qu raised an eyebrow in curiosity, turning to see Khan Flavia waving her arms in the distance. It was peculiar, but he had never been one to pry unless absolutely necessary… especially when Basilio was involved. "Understood." He nodded to his superior before heading off.

It's been about a week since Robin left for Ylisse. She said that it wouldn't be long, so she should be back by tonight or tomorrow… It wouldn't hurt to do some shopping before she returns.

That would certainly mean a longer trip home, but Lon'qu didn't particularly mind. He had to stand true to his offer to her, after all. While searching for the nearest market, questions whirled in his head. What would make her happy? He had a few ideas to make the night enjoyable… but what if they weren't enough? What if it was… too much? Lon'qu had never been adept at handling these affairs; Robin was undoubtedly the more romantic of the two.

He settled for replenishing their supply of elderberry tea, as well as stopping by Robin's favorite bakery. Lon'qu's palette was not overly fond of sweets, but he often conceded to his wife's cravings. The baker easily recognized and knew him by name, at this point! Lon'qu had even taken mental notes on which confections were Robin's favorite: fig tarts, apple pies, strawberry cakes…

While he wasn't normally one to indulge, perhaps he could make an exception for tonight. The more he stood around in that sinister establishment, the more he wanted to at least sample something. He rushed to choose something that the two of them could share: a mint-chocolate cake roll. She had mentioned wanting to try one out several weeks back, so why not taste it together? Lon'qu made sure to plainly thank the baker before making the arduous trek home.

. . .

"…Paprika, salt… and pepper. That's everything."

Lon'qu quietly murmured to himself while preparing a batch of seasonings. He decided to make a meat pie tonight; it was a relatively simple process to follow, and was one of the few recipes Lon'qu picked up during mess duty in the army. His cooking ability wasn't exactly something to write home about, but it was respectable enough for him to prepare a meal when Robin was too exhausted to do so herself. His gaze shifted over to the meat as it cooked.

"I can leave it like this for at least ten minutes. That should be enough time to start drawing a warm bath…"

Even a rigid man like Lon'qu couldn't help but be bothered by the frosty conditions of Ferox. He had made it a sort of nightly ceremony to take a hot bath to soothe his nerves. Lon'qu took a deep breath as mist wafted from the water pouring into the tub. The water was still a bit too heated to soak in, so he would have to allow it to settle a bit. Still, he couldn't deny that just standing in the steamy washroom was strangely refreshing. It provoked him to at least take off his haori. With a grunt, Lon'qu grasped at the smooth fabric of his jacket before carelessly tossing it aside. Before he could begin removing his shirt, Lon'qu sighed with a smile.

"…No point in hiding, Robin. I know you're there."

He couldn't contain a low snicker as Lon'qu heard his wife curse under her breath in the doorway. "Really, Lon'qu? I don't think I've been able to properly sneak up on you a single time! Your senses are too keen for my pathetic attempt at stealth…" She wore a small pout on her lips, which quickly turned to a smile as Lon'qu moved to embrace her.

"Heh. We'll have to work on that then, won't we?" He planted a small kiss on her forehead, his hands slowly rubbing her back through the coat she had borrowed. An idea came to mind as Lon'qu's gaze shifted to the meal cooking in their kitchen. His grip on Robin loosened slightly as he spoke. "…You must be cold after returning from Ylisse. Go ahead and take a bath while I finish dinner. Before the water begins to cool down.

Robin blinked at Lon'qu before smirking knowingly. "Well, since you insist… that's rather kind of you, dear. Try not to burn anything, okay?"

Lon'qu snorted in reply. "That only happened once."

He made for the door not long after sharing a laugh with her over the memory, both to attend to dinner and leave Robin in privacy. The couple always made an effort to respect each other's limitations and personal space, much to Lon'qu's relief. A small glint in Robin's eyes told him that she wanted him to bathe with her, but she refrained from speaking out for the sake of his comfort. The thought of seeing her nude brought a pink tint to Lon'qu's cheeks. Sure, he would end up… exposing her in such a manner tonight regardless, but…

"Easy to tease as always, Lon'qu…" Robin had meanwhile been snickering to herself contently once he was out of earshot as she stripped off the last of her undergarments. She was about to reach for one of several bottles placed next to the tub, her hand faltering midair. Her eyes glanced over the labels on the colorful jars, unsure of which oil to apply to her bath. Should she pick jasmine or pomegranate? Lavender was certainly a good choice too, but she always used that one. Her most recent purchase labelled 'spice' certainly seemed interesting, but would that be too bold…?

What would help put Lon'qu at ease?

Robin gave in and plucked the lavender bottle off of their countertop, applying the last few drops to the warm water. It was the scent Lon'qu was the most accustomed to, after all. He had even made some snide comments about how she must have enjoyed the trinket purely because it matched her hair color! She would have to remember to purchase another bottle or two before the war campaign… Robin never was the best at relaxing on her own, but learned aromatherapy did much to cleanse her anxiety. Such a small luxury would be necessary considering the largely daunting opponent they would be facing.

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Robin chose to slowly immerse herself into the tub before the water cooled too much. Robin sighed as pleasant warmth covered her form, accompanied by the calming aroma of lavender. It was definitely a nice change of pace from the frigid air outside. Yet much as she would love to stay partly submerged all day, the water could only maintain its heat for so long. Plus, who knew how much longer it would take Lon'qu to finish dinner?

Robin twirled a finger slowly in the tub, watching ripples spread under her touch. When would be a good time to break the news of Ylisse's situation to him? Both of the Khans had seemed to learn of it shortly after Robin arrived, yet neither of them had an opportunity to disclose the information to Lon'qu directly. She certainly didn't want to ruin tonight with some bad news, but leaving him to find out on his own would be much worse. Well, he had always been very strong of character; surely he wouldn't react too poorly, but…

Before she knew it, the sound of knocking interrupted Robin's thoughts.

"It's almost ready. Try to finish up soon."

Robin tilted her head back, groaning as she stared at the white of their ceiling. "Already? I didn't expect this chance to unwind to be halted so soon!"

"My apologies, Robin. But I can help you… unwind, after dinner." Robin could have sworn she heard him clear his throat just then. She felt herself sink into the tub as a flustered heat covered her cheeks. It was finally dawning on her that tonight, Lon'qu would be seeing her naked.

…Touching her.

…While she was naked.

Robin could much more easily maintain her composure while tending to Lon'qu in such a manner, but these circumstances would be different! Lon'qu must feel as nervous as she is right now, without a doubt. Yet Robin admittedly enjoyed flustering the man, despite his modest sputters of complaints. A mischievous snicker passed from her lips as an idea came to mind. She carefully made her way out of the tub, gingerly lifting a foot out of the water as she reached for a nearby towel. Robin spared a small glance at the neatly folded clothes in the opposite corner of the room, shrugging her shoulders as she finished drying herself off. With only a towel wrapped around her and eager to give Lon'qu a surprise, Robin strode over to the door and creaked it open.

…Except she hadn't expected her husband to be right there.

Lon'qu was about to give Robin a surprise hug, but quickly became aware of her current attire. …Or, rather, her lack of it. He froze and sputtered on the spot, arms awkwardly extended to her sides. "Robin?! Is there a reason you are wearing… n-nothing? Let me at least get my coat…" Before he could retrieve something to cover her, Robin grasped Lon'qu by his wrist.

"Thank you, but that won't be necessary. I mean…" Robin could feel the heat in her face intensify once again. "It would make things easier after dinner, wouldn't it…?" Lon'qu made a poor attempt at concealing an anxious gulp as they approached the table and moved to sit down.

"I… suppose you are right."

Hoping to break the awkward tension she had constructed, Robin inhaled sharply. "Well, the pie smells delicious! It's as though you put much love and care into it, Lon'qu. Shouldn't we be digging in? Don't want to let your hard work go to waste and get cold, after all."

Lon'qu snorted, moving a hand to scratch the back of his head. "It's… just a pie, Robin. But thank you. Good to know that I hadn't burned anything this time." Hearing his wife laugh again eased Lon'qu's nerves. Having her by his side always brought him a sense of harmony, even if she was currently rather… exposed. He grabbed a nearby knife and began cutting a slice. "So… how is Ylisse faring?"

Getting right to the point, is he? Robin was hesitant to speak up about Valm, but she curved the corners of her mouth into a smile. "Everyone was doing well. They were rather disappointed in how you couldn't be present, actually." Lon'qu expression didn't change as he gave her a small nod, making sure to serve Robin her share before slicing his own. "Chrom and Sumia now have a daughter, too!"

His cutting momentarily paused as Robin spoke, eyebrows raised in bewilderment. "Truly? A shame I could not congratulate them personally. Perhaps when the next opportunity arises for us to visit Ylisse. It would be an honor to meet the future princess of Ylisse." Robin's smile couldn't help but brighten at his words. Lon'qu had a soft spot for children, much as he tried to deny it. She continued to speak after taking a bite of meat pie, chewing in satisfaction as flavor met her taste buds.

"Her name is Lucina. She may only be newly born, but I can already see from her eyes that Lucina will grow up to be a wonderful girl. More importantly… how have you been managing, Lon'qu?" Much to Robin's surprise, Lon'qu leaned forward and met her gaze with his own. She blinked as he almost appeared to be looking for something. "Is… something amiss?"

His dark eyes narrowed slightly in apprehension. "…You are not telling me the full story. It is not my place to pry, but you normally do not hide anything from me... What is it?"

Robin's lips dropped into a small frown. Lon'qu's senses were acute as always; concealing anything from her husband was a difficult task, especially when he had come to read her emotions like a book. Better now than later, I suppose. "…A man who calls himself Walhart the Conqueror has forged an empire in Valm, and plans to immerse Ylisse within his ranks. We… we have no choice but to go to war, again."

Lon'qu's eyelids were shut as he listened to Robin get straight to the point. He grasped at a glass of water, gulping down the iced liquid followed by a sigh. "…Is that so? No need to conceal such information from me, Robin. The sooner the better, after all."

As Robin had suspected, Lon'qu hardly appeared shaken at all. Maybe he was, but her husband had always been capable of remaining calm given difficult circumstances. She took another bite. "Chrom said that they plan on meeting us head-on in Feroxi ports. A majority of their army is composed of cavalry, so it isn't exactly the most advantageous strategy… Walhart must be overconfident in the strength of his troops."

"Hmph. While Ferox may seem a convenient stepping stone, this Walhart is making a poor decision. We are the strongest of Ylisse's nations, and will be more than prepared to retaliate. Still, I am sure you already know not to underestimate our foe by any means. If he was strong enough to conquer the entire continent of Valm…"

"I know; he is undoubtedly far more capable than Gangrel was two years ago, but thankfully we have not permitted our combat abilities to rust." Robin gave Lon'qu a smile of reassurance. "I'll need to hit the books a little, but I know we'll be fine!" She could tell that he was worried about what could happen, and Robin definitely couldn't blame him. Both of them had a tendency to put on a brave face no matter the incident.

They often had no other choice.

Eyes glancing over the table, Lon'qu observed that they had both finished eating over the short conversation. He was also reminded of the fact that his wife was currently wearing nothing under that towel of hers. Even after hearing such grave news, Lon'qu still had a promise to fulfill. It was beginning to grow late, so it was either speak now or hold his tongue. "You're right, Robin. We will be fine, so there is no need to burden yourself so heavily right now." His right hand moved to gently grasp her own, feeling her soft, freshly bathed skin.

"Would you…"

Lon'qu bashfully focused on her empty plate rather than looking at her directly. He wanted this, and he was sure that Robin did too, but he couldn't shake the fear that something may go… wrong. "Would you like to head to our room, now?" His heart was racing, but the feeling of her fingers entwining with his own only mildly helped him relax.

"I'm ready if you are, Lon'qu."

"…Right, then." Unsure of what else to say, he took a deep breath and stood up to help Robin out of her chair. Hand in hand, Lon'qu led Robin to the bedroom door and made sure to close it behind her. Dessert would have to wait.

* * *

Sorry to leave it at a cliffhanger like this, but them's the breaks! Thank you again for all the visits, reviews and favorites!

((I realized after writing a fair bit of this that you learn about valm in ferox, I think… oh well!))


	6. Chapter 6

-oh my gosh i swear this dumb insert line option only works half the time i'm so sorry i'm a fanfic newbie-

Hey!... It's May!... Apologies for such a late update, but again, school stuff and all. Plus I try to make sure that the smutty goodness is at least readable x_x

Thank you very much for all the follows, favorites and reviews! It motivates me to try and update more frequently although I clearly haven't done that very well, recently. To The Punch Lord, yes I plan to have the kids show up! We'll see about a second Morgan, though ;)

Explicit content warning for what lies below!

* * *

As the door shut behind them, Lon'qu's mind drew a blank. They were in the bedroom now, at least. That could definitely be considered progress, but… what to do now? Lon'qu hardly knew where to begin; confusion must have been evident on his face, as Robin reached out to caress his cheek. "Is something wrong?"

Lon'qu allowed his eyelids to momentarily shut, overlapping her hand with one of his own to keep it in place. "No, just… nervous." Robin hummed lowly, leaning up to playfully kiss his nose.

"Well, you aren't alone in that aspect."

The pair hadn't moved an inch from the doorway, and only now was Robin beginning to notice the ambiance in their room. It was rather dim compared to the rest of their house, lit by several scented candles to help them relax. Lon'qu must have dug around her stash while she was at Ylisse. Since Lon'qu appeared unsure of what first step to take, Robin beckoned his face down for a chaste kiss. He obliged, arms snaking around her sides as their lips met. Not a space was present between the pair, bodies pressing together against the door as they kissed. Lon'qu couldn't suppress a growl as her thinly-covered chest rubbed along his own.

_How had she always managed to feel so soft?_

Robin gently brushed her tongue along his lower lip, requesting entry to his eagerly compliant mouth. Lon'qu found his hands gently grasping at her back and waist, desperate to feel more of her. She smelt of lavender, which was oddly comforting despite being so familiar with her aroma. He groaned as their tongues watchfully danced along each other, as if sparring for the first time. A flustered moan left Robin's own lips, spurring Lon'qu to take things a bit further. Their lips wetly parted, Lon'qu leaning down to kiss at the soft skin of Robin's neck. Robin shivered under the touch of his lips, gasping as Lon'qu ran the tip of his tongue along her tender flesh. He settled his lips just above a crevice in her neck before mumbling to her.

"…Weren't _you_ the one who said not to be so nervous, Robin?" She eyed him curiously, lips curving.

"I admit I am a little nervous… but I'll be fine. No need to worry about me so much, okay?"

She wore a sweet smile on her face, but Lon'qu wasn't buying it. Her pulse raced against his lips, swallowing a lump in her throat. "Your heartbeat cannot lie, Robin. Are you… sure you are ready for this?"

"Yes."

While Lon'qu couldn't shake the concern that gripped his chest, he understood when Robin was determined to see something through. Nervous or not, she wanted this. And so did he.

Robin gasped as she was more forcefully pinned to the door, Lon'qu beginning to nip lightly at her neck. He gave each spot that made her yelp an apologetic lick and kiss, hoping that he wasn't biting too firmly. She appeared to be fine for the most part, and the couple had certainly endured much worse, yet seeing Robin in such a vulnerable state made him more than simply concerned.

Lon'qu braced himself while trailing his lips south, his chin coming into contact with her chest before pausing in awkward realization. He didn't feel a towel tickling his skin, but rather _soft, warm flesh_. The towel must have… come off at some point. Most likely while he was assaulting her neck. Before Lon'qu could speak up of it, Robin cut him off.

"Perhaps we should continue on the bed, Lon'qu? We'll have to anyway, unless you are content with pinning me to the door like this…" Her cheeks were tinted pink, obviously from the warmth of his touch and increasing aggression. She had modestly begun to fix her towel, but Lon'qu chose to interfere despite his mind screaming otherwise. His hands were placed over her own while he glanced up at her.

"We should, and we shall. But first…" Lon'qu could feel his throat tighten as he fought to ask a question that he thought would never come to pass. "May I… remove it…?" Robin's eyes widened at the remark, his fingers resting on a corner of the towel wrapped around her lithe form. She would have reflexively pulled away in embarrassment, but Robin's back was flat against the door behind her. Robin responded with a small nod, unable to summon even a simple 'yes.'

Lon'qu couldn't blame her; his heart was fluttering merely from dipping his fingers into the small space between her body and the towel. Hoping to ease both of their nerves, Lon'qu leant forward and pressed their lips together. As Robin allowed herself to fall into the kiss, Lon'qu's nimble yet inexperienced fingers whisked the towel off of her body. A muffled whimper left her mouth as the cold air tormented her exposure. Somewhat hesitantly, they parted so Lon'qu could glance her over.

In that moment, time seemed to freeze.

Within very close proximity of Lon'qu was his wife, now completely bare. Seeing her like this was unreal; so much that it almost felt like a dream. Everything about Robin looked so supple, and warm… a large contrast from his own rigid and toned physique. He could have stared at the curve of her breasts or the smoothness of her thighs and what lie between them, but his eyes were focused solely on a largely noticeable scar that resided above her waist.

Time resumed as Lon'qu reached out to touch her side, resting a palm gently on the charred ripples that marred her skin. It was the only conspicuous scar on her body, and its origins continued to haunt him to this day. He had never seen it so clearly before: only an occasional glance or two revealed the mark to him. Robin could see the guilt on his face as Lon'qu's eyes did not waver. "Lon'qu… it was my decision to take that hit. I couldn't risk you suffering from a blow so forceful! My ability to receive magical strikes is much better than yours, after all."

She had used that reasoning of hers multiple times, but it had never brought Lon'qu peace. "Even so, Robin… if I had not been so rash, Gangrel would not have had an opportunity to attack either of us. The scar could have struck somewhere vital, _or_…" Lon'qu shook the morbid thoughts from his mind. "Please, Robin. Do not take hits for me again… especially not with our new foes. I must protect you, not be protected!"

Lon'qu's agitation was hushed as Robin ran her fingers through his hair, pulling his face to her chest in an embrace. "…It wasn't your fault in any way, Lon'qu. I'll try to be more careful for the two of us." Lon'qu could feel his cheeks burn as Robin's breasts cushioned his face, heaving with her gentle sigh. He closed his eyes and growled lowly, feeling her chest rumble with laughter at the content look on his face. Lon'qu loathed nothing more than wasting time, yet he found that he wouldn't mind resting like this for a while. It was… oddly _comfortable_. One of her hands drifted down to cup his chin, enticing Lon'qu to look at her.

"You know… it isn't very fair for me to be the only one undressed now, hmm?" Lon'qu flinched. She was right and he was more than willing to comply, but… He bit his lip as he felt a throb between his legs. The thought of her soft, bare skin against his own was making him hard. It had to be done at some point, though. He could also take the opportunity to lead her to the bed, rather than constrain her by the door any longer. Lon'qu settled his hands on her waist before reluctantly pulling his face away from the coziness of her bosom. Without a word he held her hand, heart beating hastily in his chest as he paced to their bedside.

Robin sat herself onto the bed, watching Lon'qu almost expectantly. Was she that eager to watch him strip bare…? She had already seen him nude more than once, but… Noticing his subtle, nervous tendencies, Robin reached for Lon'qu's hand as she spoke. "There's nothing to be afraid of, dear. I can look away if it would make you more comfortable."

He smiled gratefully, bringing her hand to his lips and placing a kiss on her brand. Flustered, Lon'qu led her palm down to the hem of his pants. "That… will not be necessary. Would you mind… assisting me?"

_'In taking my clothes off'_ was too embarrassing for him to add, but Robin understood regardless. With a nod, she tugged the trousers down his legs. Lon'qu could have sworn he was blushing fiercely while watching. Robin was nude before him for the first time, and he was about to join her. He was too preoccupied with his tunic to notice the astonished look on Robin's face once his pants were off. As soon as he threw his shirt aside, Lon'qu sputtered a gasp.

Robin gently cupped him in her palm through his smallclothes, brushing her lips along the evident bulge. "This hard, already?" she murmured playfully. She was definitely as nervous as he was, but Robin was better at maintaining her composure under these circumstances. She was the one woman that Lon'qu could be comfortable with, but sexual appeal remained foreign to him. It was something that the two would have to build on, together.

Shivers wracked his legs as Robin's tongue teased him through the thin cloth of his undergarments. "_Nnng_.. How could I not be, Robin…?" She was beautiful without a doubt. Yet Lon'qu could not bring himself to say such words aloud, for whatever reason. Unable to bear her teasing much longer, Lon'qu shed the last barrier between them, not caring about how his smallclothes fell to the floor. Robin immediately took the opportunity to begin working him with her tongue, kneeling on the floor for better leverage. Shaky gasps forced their way from Lon'qu's lips as Robin brushed every corner of his length with wet, warm sensations. He needed to grasp onto something stable, lest he collapse to the ground in an aroused puddle. With nothing else in reach, his fingers tangled themselves into her silky hair. She was about to take him into her mouth, but Lon'qu hurriedly stopped her while panting for air.

"_W-wait,_ Robin! It… isn't fair for you to take care of me like this, again… I would rather touch _you_, instead…" It was wonderful when Robin would pleasure him, but it was only amplified when she was naked. Should she have continued… without a doubt, he would cum quickly. Robin blinked up at him, cheeks practically glowing.

"O-okay…"

She moved to lie back on the mattress, composure dwindling quickly as Lon'qu crawled on top of her. Both had their hearts skipping a beat, the bed creaking beneath them from the additional weight. Lon'qu's mind felt hazy while holding himself over her; each of Robin's delicate features was exposed to him in a way he could never imagine. It had probably only been about ten to fifteen minutes since they closed the door, but it felt like much longer. Their progress had felt slow, but it was progress nonetheless. Yet as his stern eyes locked gazes with Robin's gentle own, uncertainty nagged at the back of his mind.

_Where was he supposed to touch, first…?_

Robin often began with his chest whilst they would kiss, but something about her breasts seemed so… _overly delicate._ He wasn't sure if it was acceptable to begin there, nor if he could even bring himself to touch them directly. As if reading his mind, Robin grasped the back of Lon'qu's head to lean him down for a kiss. Her free hand slid over to one of Lon'qu's own on the bed sheets and entwined their fingers. "If you aren't sure where to begin, Lon'qu…" She lifted the tangled pair of hands and rested them atop a breast. "I think _here_ is a good place to start."

Lon'qu gulped. Robin's breasts certainly felt wonderfully plush and warm against his face beforehand, but now they felt rather spongy. He was about to ask if she were fine with this, but she seemed more than willing to receive his touch. Murmuring sweetly against her lips, Lon'qu allowed his calloused fingers to cautiously grope at her breasts. Robin gasped at the contact, fingers brushing through the fluffy curls on Lon'qu's head. As expected, her bosom was very warm… and unbelievably soft. With more confidence, Lon'qu began to affectionately knead her breasts. It was a simple touch, but he carefully watched her expression to make sure he wasn't doing anything wrong.

Robin was modestly facing away rather than meeting his face directly, ponytail messily sprawled aside her pillow. She showed no signs of discomfort, spurring him to kiss her cheek and fondle her breasts with more fervor. While Robin wasn't exactly as endowed in the chest department as some of the other women in the army, Lon'qu found that hers molded almost perfectly into his hands. They felt so _shapely and nice_… he feared that he might even grow to be addicted to feeling her this way. Robin made a small sigh, closing her eyes as Lon'qu unintentionally rubbed a nipple between his fingers. The small nub felt strangely soft, yet stiff from the cold air. Curious, he moved to rub them both this time. She opened her eyes this time, moving a hand that was bunched into the sheets into his untamed hair. The look she was giving him was an indication that she wanted more.

These sensations were completely absurd to Robin; she was becoming aroused by something so simple! She found herself craving his inexperienced, thoughtfully gentle touches far more than she had initially expected. Something about it being his touch specifically made her feel particularly sensitive. Leaning up to give him a short kiss, Robin made a small request. "Lon'qu? Would you mind, _err_… licking them?"

The idea seemed evidently peculiar to Lon'qu, judging from the expression on his face. Regardless, he returned the kiss before speaking up. "…If that is what you would like, then I shall." Robin had to admit: his obedient nature in these circumstances was making her wetter. Even to the point that her thighs shuffled together in momentary discomfort.

_Urk… and he's going to end up eventually touching me there, too!_

Not wanting to leave her waiting much longer, Lon'qu grazed his lips along her neck as his face was brought closer to her chest. Robin shivered, watching as he adjusted himself so his face was on level with her breasts. Although 'licking them' was a simple request, it was also mildly vague and he was not sure of how to go about it. Lon'qu decided to start by kissing at her chest, massaging it. His eyes watched Robin intently, lips drifting over her nipple. Lon'qu gave it a slow lick.

"_A-ah_…"

Robin rushed to cover her mouth with her palm, blinking with disbelief at the breathless whisper. _Did I… really just do that? From only a lick, no less!_

Lon'qu was as equally astonished at her response to his subtle touch, but found himself smirking. "_Oh_? You seem rather sensitive, Robin…" Lon'qu licked her again, admiring the soft texture of her skin to his tongue. His fingertips ghosted over her other nipple before kneading it between his index finger and thumb. While it was too dim for Robin to see the rampant blush on his cheeks, her palm caressing his face did little to hide his embarrassment.

He grunted lowly before covering the nipple before him with his lips. A mild scent of lavender again graced his nostrils as he inhaled, Robin's fingers petting his head as he suckled. Lon'qu allowed his eyelids to drift shut, relaxing into the comforting warmth that enveloped his body and mind. As if in a trance, Lon'qu alternated between the two nipples with his lips and tongue. Robin was unsure of how to act yet hummed with satisfaction. She hadn't expected him to feel her with ease so quickly, considering his lack of knowledge and experience on the subject. Yet his touch only seemed to grow deeper and more enthusiastic the longer it took place.

"…Robin."

Lon'qu's deep voice pierced the silence between the two, aside from the sound of their shaky breathing. Robin gulped. "…Y-yes?"

"What should I do next?"

His unwavering eyes were fixated on Robin, coarse hands continuing to tend to her breasts as he asked. With the hungry gaze he was giving her, Robin had almost forgotten that Lon'qu was acting purely on her word. Her legs shuffled together in feverish anticipation. Given that he was nearly straddling her, very little space was left between their bare skin. She could feel his accelerated heartbeat, along with his hot breath prickling against her chest.

Robin leaned her face down to place a small peck on her husband's forehead while grasping one of his strong hands. She murmured to him softly, yet just loud enough for him to hear her. "_Well_, if you're comfortable enough…" Her hand guided him slowly south, along her side and hips before settling on her thigh. She could feel Lon'qu's chest swell as he inhaled sharply, hand twitching in hers.

"…Could you touch me, here…?"

He leaned up to kiss her, noticing that Robin's cheeks were as flushed as his own. Heated skin brushed together as Lon'qu rubbed his cheek to her own before whispering tersely in Robin's ear.

"Very well."

Lon'qu was sure to give her a reassuring smile before pulling back. Robin found herself quickly missing his body warmth, but Lon'qu had to reposition himself to better see what he would be doing. Although with the way the room was lit, he would have to be much closer to truly see any important details. His hands were practically acting for his eyes. Lon'qu's other hand slid down from Robin's breast slowly and along her side, admiring the curve of her physique as he continued to slip his hand lower. Both of his palms were now settled on her thighs, almost too afraid to press his fingers into the wonderfully smooth skin. She felt incredibly warm beneath his touch, even warmer than the rest of her, which Lon'qu found strange until he became aware of the primary source. His lips pursed as a droplet of sweat ran down the side of his forehead.

_How long have I been sweating…?_

All he could hear was the blood pounding in his ears as Lon'qu sheepishly parted Robin's legs. As he had thought, the heat had been coming from what lie between her thighs. His eyes widened at the sight of her. It was obviously Lon'qu's first time seeing a woman's most secretive parts, so his mind drew a blank as to what course of action to take next. He wanted to speak up, yet the words refused to leave his lips. Below light purple curls lied Robin's core, which looked oddly similar to a flower just beginning to bloom. Eyes shifting quickly to Robin's own before proceeding, Lon'qu took a deep breath. He reached forward to touch Robin, spreading her petals open with a hand to see what she was like.

_Soft, pink, smooth_… she also appeared somewhat sleek with wetness. Just then, Lon'qu felt a needy throb between his own legs. He had almost completely forgotten about his arousal while doing as Robin asked, but the sight of her gave him a kind reminder. Before he could stop himself, Lon'qu curiously began fondling her. His eyes moved to look at Robin again as a whimper graced his ears. Robin had bitten her lip and was watching him timidly, chest heaving with each breath. Lon'qu continued to stroke her gently, in wonder of how she managed to feel so wet. It wasn't long before he found her entrance, realization dawning upon him.

_W-wait… is this where I am meant to…?_

From the skittish look on Robin's face, his suspicions must have been correct. As far as he understood, this was the point where he needed to tread even more cautiously than he already had been. He was almost afraid that he would get carried away, given the tantalizing warmth that emitted from her despite not touching her directly. What if he was too rough with her? He had certainly tried his best to remain tender with his touch, but what if he wasn't gentle enough this time? What if…

"Lon'qu."

He jolted at the sound of his name, breaking his line of thought. Was he that easy to read? Lon'qu's breath hitched as one of Robin's hands trailed between her legs, spreading her lips apart for him. "R-Robin? What are you…"

Robin hushed him almost immediately, using her other hand to grasp one of his own and caressed it. "I'll be fine, Lon'qu. There's nothing to be afraid of. You've been very careful with me this entire time, and I trust that you'll be gentle even now."

Even through the dim lighting, Robin's smile never failed to bring Lon'qu elated warmth. He moved to kiss her. It was his most familiar method of expressing affection to Robin whenever words were not enough, which proved to be rather often.

"Me, _afraid_?" He scoffed.

"I do not know what you are talking about. …But do tell me if I do anything wrong." He pouted as Robin giggled at his words, obviously not his original intention. Yet it did do a measure to ease some of his fears. Lon'qu leant forward to give her another kiss while slowly sliding a finger inside of her. His mind began to spin.

"_Mmmn_…" Robin moaned inaudibly into his mouth, making his heart thump with vigor. Lon'qu was about to pull away and verify that she was all right, but she cupped his cheek to keep him close. He growled in response, eyes drifting shut with imagination as his finger explored her further. Robin's insides felt snug and very, _very_ _warm_… not to mention slick. Lon'qu's erection throbbed with need the more his finger dipped in and out of her, begging to feel her walls clamped around him.

While the thought was pleasurable, he wouldn't allow himself to succumb to carnal desire until he knew that Robin was well taken care of first. Given the way she trembled lightly beneath him, fingers running through his hair as she moaned… Lon'qu found his cravings only being ignited further. Robin's hand shifted to his chin, which Lon'qu took as an indicator that she wanted to speak. She breathed hotly against his lips, adding to the haze that was clouding his mind.

"Lon'qu… would you _p-please_…"

_…Anything for you, Robin._

"Lick me?"

That was all he needed to hear. His finger made its final strokes along her walls before hesitantly pulling out. Lon'qu glanced at the wetness that glossed his middle finger. If he was to lick her, then there was no harm in trying a sample now… right? Robin's eyes widened as she watch Lon'qu slip the finger into his mouth to taste her. She was flustered even further as he licked his lips, eyes focused raptly between her legs.

"_Tasty_," he quietly muttered, eager to draw some embarrassment from Robin. Lon'qu smirked at the shocked expression she wore. Truth be told, while she wasn't exactly delectable, the taste didn't bother him at all. It was strange… perhaps his arousal made him want to tease Robin more and watch her cheeks burn brightly. Surely enough, her face was evidently flushed as he languidly spread her thighs and pinned them to the bed. Robin's fingers clutched at the bed sheets, watching Lon'qu's face approach her pussy.

He was hardly acting like himself, but Robin didn't mind one bit at the moment. Normally, Lon'qu would be meeting his face with a pillow at the idea of approaching her like this. But Lon'qu knew he had nothing to fear for now. If this were to feel anything like what Robin had given to him nights prior, then he was more than eager to please. He wanted to hear her cry out his name… to dictate her love for him as she came. Why were these sensual yearnings overwhelming him, _now_? Lon'qu dipped his face low enough to meet her and stroked her softness with the tip of his tongue.

What Lon'qu _hadn't_ known was that he licked her clit.

"A-ahh…!" Robin was watching him, her rosy lips parted as she panted for air. Lon'qu was somewhat surprised with her reaction, tenderly licking the same spot again. Robin's thighs twitched beneath his grip while she gasped more audibly.

_H-how odd. Is she really this… sensitive?_ Lon'qu moved to better see where he was licking, finding a small protrusion.

_Is this it? But it's so small… Maybe if I…_

Robin was about to ask Lon'qu if he was all right, considering he was staring at her with the strangest look on his face. To Robin's surprise, she was met with a wicked grin. She had only seen that smirk on rare occasion, and only when Lon'qu had a plan in mind. He made his intentions clear as Robin felt a finger slip once inside her again. She shakily let out a moan that was quickly replaced by a sharp cry.

"Gods, Lon… _a-ahh_!" Lon'qu had decided to try toying with this new discovery while fingering her and it seemed to be working in his favor. Robin's lower half spasmed while Lon'qu's tongue and finger worked her closer to orgasm. His lips were placed firmly around Robin's clit, sucking and licking the small nub. The intense warmth of his mouth and Lon'qu stroking her _so gently_ made Robin shake and squirm, but Lon'qu managed to keep her in place by pinning down her thigh. Lon'qu's eyes were closed, savoring the pleasured moans that flooded his eardrums. They were an indicator that he was going about this correctly and she wanted him to continue. As comfortable as he was pleasuring her like this, Robin was quickly reaching her limit.

"_Hnnn_.. Lon'qu, I'm…"

Robin's head was thrown back as she came, body trembling while pleasure filled her like never before. She had managed to make herself cum in the past, but it was nothing like _this_. Lon'qu made sure not to move from his position until Robin had finished, giving her one last lick before carefully pulling his finger out. His lip quivered at how her walls almost seemed to not want to let him go and found himself imagining what it would be like if it were his _dick inside her_ instead. He shook the thought out of his head, repositioning himself to embrace Robin.

"How are you feeling, Robin?"

Basking in the afterglow of her orgasm, Robin opened her eyes to see Lon'qu's handsome face hovering over her. His arms were wrapped protectively around her, fingers pressing gently into her back. He greeted her with a smile, one that Robin promptly returned before leaning up to kiss his nose.

"Mmm. _Wonderful_, thanks to you."

"Ah, good. I'm… glad."

Robin couldn't do anything to stifle a giggle that bubbled in her chest. He managed to make her feel so good, to caress her _so lovingly_… yet he sounded about as suave as a wyvern! Her stomach clenched as something hard prodded at her. Oh, right… _this_ was supposed to happen next. Robin's thoughts were still jumbled and cloudy from her recent orgasm. She braced herself for him, clutching onto the sheets beside her for… something that never came. Lon'qu eased his cock away from her, but angled himself so that he could still pull Robin into a hug. He _thought_ he was prepared for this. He really did, but...

"…My apologies, Robin. I… said I could, but I suppose I am just not completely ready yet."

"Eh?"

Robin blinked up at her husband, confused. While she remained wet and wanting, she respected Lon'qu's feelings. She had always been patient and understanding with him, and this time was no different. She had been more than willing to marry Lon'qu with the knowledge that they may never have intercourse, let alone go as far as they have been. Their love equated to far more than whether or not they had sex and Lon'qu knew she felt this way.

_Then why did he look so afraid…?_

The fearful look in his eyes dimmed as Robin cupped his cheek, pulling him close enough to kiss.

"Hush, darling. Trust me when I say that it's fine. _But_, if I have your permission…"

Lon'qu raised an eyebrow yet didn't have an opportunity to inquire before Robin flipped him onto his back. Her flawless hands were placed on his chest and she had him in a straddle within seconds. Lon'qu was certainly an agile warrior, but their bedroom was hardly comparable to a battlefield. His eyes widened and chest felt tight as Robin grabbed ahold of his length, seemingly positioning herself over him.

"_W-what are you doing_?! Robin, don't…!"

Robin froze in place, lower lips settled comfortably on Lon'qu's dick. She wasn't in a position where he could enter her from, but he at least confirmed her thoughts.

Lon'qu was _afraid_ of taking her virginity.

She had easily accepted that it would hurt the first time, and was more than willing to cross that hurdle as it passed by. Yet she was sure Lon'qu was also aware of the hurt it would bring. He knew better than anyone else her capacity to receive pain and shake it off on the battlefield. He had no reason to be so afraid of her being in pain… or _did_ he? Robin had never learned the cause of her husband's fear of women, and while she could connect some of the clues together, she hadn't yet been able to paint the entire picture. They were able to open their hearts to each other, but Lon'qu had never disclosed the reasoning for his phobia. Robin knew it wasn't her place to pry, and that he would tell her whenever he was comfortable enough.

"Relax, Lon'qu. I'm not going to put it inside. You just look like you've been aching this entire time…"

Lon'qu hissed through his teeth as Robin teasingly rubbed her pussy along his throbbing erection. Her delicate fingertips stroked the dripping head, hips rocking back and forth slowly against him.

"_N-nng_! Gods, _R-Robin…_!"

_W-why am I reacting so strongly_…? His hips threatened to buck underneath her, but Robin managed to maintain a stable position over him. Lon'qu could feel his face burning, cock _begging_ for release. She was _so hot and wet_ against him… it almost felt like he was melting. His eyelids squeezed shut, attempting to hold back loud groans of pleasure but failing. He wasn't inside of her, but the friction that she was making drove his senses wild. It definitely didn't help that she was gasping small '_ah's_ and '_ooh's_ above him, along with the wet sounds her lips seemed to make every time she slid along him…

"Robin… I can't b-bear it much longer…"

He felt one of her hands stray from his chest and grasp his own. Robin slowed her pace against him while entwining their fingers.

"Then don't. I _want_ you to cum for me, Lon'qu. _Let it all out_…"

Lon'qu's hand tightened around Robin's, breath hastening from her words. He wanted to call out her name before release, but his voice did not allow it. His back arched and hips shook beneath Robin, letting out a lengthy groan as he quickly came. Lon'qu huffed for air, toes curling at the pleasure that coursed through his body.

His seed spurted onto his stomach and chest, resting his head back with a fulfilled sigh. When he opened his eyes, he saw Robin lapping at his cum with her tongue. He shuddered while Robin licked up to his chest, not leaving a single drop behind. Robin snuggled up to him, resting her arms on Lon'qu while feeling him relax beneath her. He didn't mind the feel of her weight on top of him. It was somewhat comforting, even.

"How do you feel?"

Robin's hands slid up to tangle themselves in his hair. She playfully rubbed their noses together, making Lon'qu smile and wrap her in an embrace. He pressed their lips together adoringly, not wanting to let her go. His hands affectionately massaged her back, savoring the sensation of her soft skin and the warmth that their bodies shared. They were so close, and he wanted to hold Robin to him like this forever.

"Mmm," he hummed against Robin's lips. "Fantastic, of course. I cannot help but wonder how you are so… _talented_ at this sort of thing."

Robin laughed amiably. "Much as I'd love to, I can't tell you. A lady has to keep her secrets!"

She only giggled more as Lon'qu pouted at her before kissing her nose. He quietly grumbled while nuzzling her face, repeatedly kissing her cheek.

"…It's so pleasant that we can be like this, Robin. A shame that we must return to war so soon." He kissed her again, almost somberly.

"But fret not. I will protect you… and I refuse to leave your side for an instant out there, regardless of orders from our lady tactician."

Robin smiled at him gratefully, moving to pull their silken sheets over them. "And I wouldn't have it any other way, Lon'qu. But I'm not about to let you protect me all the time. We vowed to watch over each other, didn't we?"

Lon'qu sighed with stubborn resignation. "That we did. Still… while your plans have ultimately been successful, miss _con artist_, I insist on keeping you safe."

He kissed Robin's forehead before leaning over to put the candles out. "_Really_, Lon'qu? _Con artist_? You haven't called me that in years!" She knew of his good intentions though, and decided to let it slide.

Robin purred along Lon'qu's pinkened ear in the darkness. "Thank you for tonight, Lon'qu. I'm looking forward to the next time we do something like this. And I'm _certainly_ not about to wait until this new war is over…"

She wasn't willing to wait until they returned home? Did that mean… she would want him to tend to her at camp?! Was that really wise? The tents weren't exactly ideal locations to maintain privacy…

"_I-I'm_ looking forward to it, too…" _Great_. Now that he had actually seen Robin in the nude, Lon'qu feared he was going to be more prone to… _fantasizing_ about her. He was already red-faced after realizing that she was currently on top of him naked. No man in his situation would ever deny that it felt nice, yet it was still extraordinary to him. Without a doubt, Robin would be placing him on the spot like this more frequently in the future, so he would need to get used to it. He didn't necessarily _want_ to get used to it, though. He wanted their shared love to never waver.

"Oh, I forgot to mention." Lon'qu could feel Robin's face adjust next to his own.

"Hmm?"

"I bought a cake roll for us to share, but I forgot to unwrap it. Mint chocolate, too… I suppose we will have to wait for the morning."

"Aw, really? That's so sweet of you!" Almost childishly, Robin cupped Lon'qu's face with glee, pressing their lips together. He eagerly kissed her back, smiling against her lips. Lon'qu had been smiling a lot more since their marriage, hadn't he? That was to be expected, but it still filled Robin with joy to witness his happiness.

She wished for them to stay like this forever.

* * *

And there we have it! I apologize if there's any weird inconsistencies... I end up writing most of these chapters in fragments as opposed to in a single sitting.

I know, I'm evil for prolonging things even further, huh? :,D

To try and update more frequently, I'm thinking about adding intermissions between several chapters. It'll keep the fic alive so I don't take nearly a month just to mull over a lemon! Thanks again for the support! ^^


	7. Intermission 1

"Sing a song of sixpence, a pocket full of rye!"

_Clap._

"Four and twenty blackbirds, baked in a pie!"

_Clap._

"When the pie was opened, the birds began to sing!"

"Wasn't that a dainty dish, to set before the king?"

Robin threw her hands into the air excitedly after finishing her melody, placing her book of nursery rhymes aside. She was more than delighted with herself after getting all of the words right on only her second recital. Robin stood up from her place on the floor mat, eagerly turning to face the woman behind her. She had silky, lavender hair just like Robin's own although braided neatly and draped along one shoulder. "Did I do good, mom?"

Her mother smiled, complimented by her violet irises. Robin had always envied her mother; she was so beautiful! The warm scent of baked treats flooded Robin's nostrils, freshly made by her mom. It was just the two of them in this house; Father had left the two of them to do '_bigger and better things_,' according to her mother. As a result, they were struggling financially, yet she still made the effort to bake these small luxuries for her daughter.

"Of course you did, sweetie. Mommy is very proud of you!"

"Yay!"

Robin ran up to her mother for an embrace as soon as she put down the tray of biscuits. Arms wrapped around her petite form, pulling Robin into warmth that she never tired of. Mother always said she had a good singing voice. '_Perhaps you will be a wonderful dancer one day, Robin! I'd love to see you perform if you become famous_,' she had once said. She reached out for a biscuit, but was stopped by her mother's hand grasping her tiny wrist.

"Ah, ah Robin! Not until you come back from school, okay? We can't have you spoiling your appetite, you know."

Naturally, she childishly groaned with complaint. Much as she would love to snatch a biscuit off of the table, it would have been too conspicuous with her mother standing right there. "_Fine_, mom! I guess I'll go now, then…"

Robin's mother knelt down to give her daughter a kiss on the forehead. Being able to attend school at all was considered a rare privilege for those in Plegia that weren't of noble blood. Her daughter happened to be one of the lucky few, proving to be intellectually capable even at her age. She couldn't help but be grateful; in Plegia, there were very few options of how to go about living out one's life. Street rats, cultists, swindlers… Hopefully Robin would be able to find and pursue something she will truly enjoy doing.

"Have a good day, sweetie. Try to be home early!"

. . .

"Now, Robin… I know you think it's boring, but I'm asking you to put up with it. For mommy, okay?"

"But it's _really_ _boring_! I'll do for you, mom, but it'd be nice if they didn't just talk about _princey_ all the time…"

…It was a terrible time to have a shift in the monarchy. A former commoner by the name of Gangrel had single-handedly slain the entire Plegian council. Rumors stated that not even those who begged for mercy were spared from his dagger. The entire country was shaken by how he somehow managed to execute them all overnight and claim the throne for himself. Rebellion parties would likely be formed soon, but she knew that the effort was futile against such a tyrant. The village was bustling with dread for the name Mad King Gangrel. If a teenage boy managed to usurp the crown, she couldn't help but fear for the sake of Plegia's future. She wished she could have brought her daughter into a world without risk and spite at almost every corner.

Children like Robin would most likely serve as their hope.

"Good girl. I'll go get the biscuits, so wait for a bit, okay?" She turned for the kitchen before being stopped by her daughter.

"Okay, but… mom?" Robin almost looked crestfallen. But Robin loved treats… what could be wrong?

"What is it, sweetie?"

"Why do the other kids not like me? Am I scary?"

Her mother flinched, but tried her best not to let her heartwarming smile falter. Robin was a smart girl for her age, though. She probably saw through her faux anyway. It hurt her to know that Robin felt this way, and she knew _exactly why_ the other children didn't want to talk to her daughter. _But she couldn't bear to tell Robin the truth_. "It's because you're so much smarter than them, Robin! Don't worry, though." She placed her hand on Robin's shoulder.

"I'm sure you'll find a friend, Robin. Just continue being yourself at school. You're such a sweet, compassionate girl."

Robin grinned widely as her mother leant down to kiss her forehead. "Really?"

"Really."

"Yay!" Robin jubilantly tossed her arms into the air, looking up at her mother with such innocence in her eyes.

"So… mommy? What are friends like? Do they like sweets too?"

Despite the sad weight that her daughter's question carried, Robin's mother couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, dear. Friends usually like sweets too. I wouldn't mind baking for them too when they visit."

Robin's eyes lit up from her answer. "Good! I don't think I'd want any friends if they didn't want to share sweets with me… especially since yours are so good, mom!"

Her mother laughed again and pulled her into a hug, petting Robin's soft hair. Robin buried her face into her mom's stomach thanks to her short stature, murmuring with an authentic sadness. "…Daddy's never home, and you can't always be home either. I guess… it _would_ be nice to have at least one friend, after all." Her mother embraced her more tightly, hearing her daughter hold back a sob.

"…Yes, it would be."

. . .

The silence in the air was broken while Robin hummed to herself delightedly, striding through the forest. Most of Plegia was a complete wasteland, but she and her mother were fortunate enough to live close enough to some flora. She had gone to pick some flowers for her mother as a pleasant surprise. These woods were one of few sanctuaries for nature in this country, so there was no threat of brigands here. While not exactly as lush as the woods she had read about in Ylisse's capital, it was better than all of the barren, boring dirt.

She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of the cleaner air. It often smelt like smoke back in the city, but Robin never knew why. The wind was dry but gentle on her face. Pebbles shuffled under her feet as Robin looked amongst the shrubbery for any brightly colored flowers. They _were_ mom's favorite, after all!

"Ah, found some!"

Birds chirped and sang overhead, Robin giggling youthfully while running towards the flower bush. She knelt down to pluck a bundle. The bush was slightly thinned out, considering Robin had previously picked from this same bush on various occasions. She didn't really have a choice when such signs of life were scarce. Robin couldn't help but imitate the singing that embellished the air around her, humming one of her nursery rhymes while gathering a handful of flowers. _Maybe if she sang like them, the birds would be her friends!_

"_Four, five… six_! That should be… huh?"

Robin's toes accidentally nudged something sticky while she moved to get up. Well, not quite '_sticky_'… more like, '_stick-ey_'? A bed of twigs lay at her feet, and contained within were several jaded ovals. Aside from the green hue, they appeared speckled with dirt. There were about four in the nest, but only one of them seemed completely intact. The others were rippled with cracks. Robin dropped her bundle of flowers absentmindedly, picking up the nest instead.

"Are these… eggs? I've only seen them in books. Maybe mommy'll want to see them, too!"

Leaving her original present in the soil, Robin dashed home with a new friend in tow.

. . .

"Blackbirds?"

"Yes, sweetie. They're sleek and black, with yellow beaks. When in their territory, you can even hear them sing."

Robin blinked. _Terra-tori?_ "That sounds so pretty, mom! Can we keep them?! Maybe they can be my friends!"

Her mother gently ran her fingertips along the eggshells with a small frown. Predatory birds must have gotten to the nest first. "Well… most of these eggs don't look like they're going to hatch, dear. Thankfully at least one of them still seems to be intact."

Robin gasped with delight. "But _can we keep him,_ mom? _Pretty please_? I promise not to complain about school anymore!"

With the way Robin's eyes sparkled from the prospect of having her first friend, how could she say no?

"Alright, honey. We'll have to take good care of this egg then. You'll also have to give him a place to stay in our house and watch his diet. It's going to be a lot of responsibility… do you think you can handle it, Robin?"

Her daughter appeared completely unfazed. "Of course! He'll be my best friend in all of Plegia!" Robin knelt down, levelling her face to the table and whispering to the egg. "Hello! I'm Robin, and I'm going to be your friend!"

Shaking her head with a smile at her daughter's demeanor, Robin's mother patted her on the head. "I'm glad to see you so excited, but he's going to need a name. Do you have any in mind?"

Robin settled her index finger on her chin, looking off to one side in thought. "Hmm… I dunno! What about you, mom? You seem to know a lot, and are good at a lot of things!"

"Oh, alright. _Let's see_…

How about _Lon'qu_?"

"Eh? _Lon'qu_? That's a funny sounding name!" Robin pouted as her mother bopped her gently on the nose.

"Well, dear, that's because it's foreign. I ventured overseas with your father in the past to a country named Chon'sin. Naturally, I ended up learning some of the language."

"Really?! Then what does 'Lon'qu' mean?"

With a somber smile on her face, Robin's mother gently scooped the cracked eggs from their nest for disposal.

"_The lonely blackbird_."

. . .

Robin rudely awoke, lifting her face abruptly from a crudely drawn map.

A dream? No, _not quite…_

Perhaps a memory?

Robin found herself experiencing recollections in her sleep more recently, yet she couldn't always tell whether they were truly memories or just dreams. As with dreams, unfortunately, she could not remember the entirety of what just happened. There was a woman with lavender hair like her own, and the sound of her husband's name. But… what was she doing, prior? Eyes scanning over the papers messily sprawled about her desk, Robin's lips parted slightly as if muttering an '_oh_'.

She had been planning out their next excursion to ancient ruins north of Regna Ferox. Chrom heard passing rumors of an invaluable asset to the army that could be found there. A scouting party reported that the area appeared infested by Risen, and the terrain difficult to traverse. One of the agents provided a roughly sketched map, but the paper was of poor quality and difficult to read even under candlelight. Robin had been trying to make heads and tails of it for hours, all the while plotting out who was ideal to bring with minimal to no casualties. She must have passed out at some point, if her face was lying flat on her documents only moments ago. That tea Panne brews _really_ packs a punch!

_What hour is it_…?

"Robin?"

Robin turned to face the source of a familiarly deep voice, one that she had grown to greatly love. Lon'qu grumbled while parting open the tent fold. He worked to strip himself of his largely excessive armor as soon as he entered the tent, starting with his chest plate. His eyes glanced over her quickly, noticing that Robin was still donning her tactician's robe and not sleepclothes. He insisted that she continue to wear it around camp despite now being a dark mage so the '_vultures would keep their depraved eyes off of her_.' "You're still up?"

"Mhmm. Doing some last minute planning before the trip out, you know? I got a good nap in, though."

She would have normally greeted him with a smile, but she stretched out her arms into the air with a yawn before approaching Lon'qu to assist him in removing his bulky apparel. He pulled at his gloves while Robin reached for his shoulder pauldrons. They had a lack of skilled airborne units in their army, and for that reason amongst several others, Robin had requested her husband to temporarily fight as a Griffon Knight. Lon'qu had originally been appalled at the idea, wanting to further his prowess with the sword. He also was not fond of being weighed down by all the armored plating. She retorted that working with an axe would better his understanding of Basilio's fighting techniques aside from only watching, as well as improve his abilities when fighting lance-users. As usual, Robin's logic and… _other methods_ of persuasion left Lon'qu with no other options.

"…Is that so? I would not call that 'last minute' if we are about a week away from our destination…"

Lon'qu's eyebrows furrowed in observation, midnight pupils focusing on Robin's face as she began removing his suit. She was speaking to him about something, but the words flew past his ears. As soon as the fabric left his torso, Lon'qu moved his hands to her face unconsciously. Robin was initially startled, but she rested her own palms on top of his, relaxing into his touch. His eyes narrowed, thumb brushing just above her cheek and along a dark circle under her eye.

"…_Robin_," Lon'qu growled with concern. "You are our tactician. It may be an important role, but that is no excuse for overexerting yourself. A lack of sleep leads to a weary mind, you know." He kicked off his boots before his hands pulled at Robin's cloak, making her cheeks flush as she allowed him to toss it aside.

"_L-Lon'qu_? Just what do you have in mind…?"

Lon'qu blinked at her, confused, before realizing her misconception. He raised his palms defensively, his own cheeks feeling hot. "What..? _N-No_! It's much too late in the evening to even consider… er…" Lon'qu cleared his throat awkwardly, avoiding the subject. His hands grasped Robin's after leaning over and blowing out the candle on her desk. "You need to catch up on your sleep, so you are heading to bed with me… _Now_."

From the tone in his voice, Robin knew that Lon'qu wouldn't permit any excuses. Still, she had never been one to give in. "Alright, alright. Just let me get a few things done… _f-first?_!"

Her voice rose as Lon'qu picked her up bridal style, without a word. Robin buried her face into Lon'qu's chest knowing that he wouldn't accept any request to put her down, groaning as she felt him rumble with laughter. "Ah, right… your boots."

He sat down on their cot, wrapping an arm around Robin's waist to keep her on his lap as he tugged the boots from her legs. Robin huffed at how Lon'qu was treating her, though she didn't particularly mind. She didn't want to leave a single trace of work unfinished, but her husband would not allow it after seeing the bags under her eyes. They had played these sorts of games before, although mostly with their roles reversed. She was often the one teasing him into sleeping early or taking a day off from training. Robin pouted up at Lon'qu as he moved aside the sheets, not leaving an inch between their bodies.

"What about you, though? You've been staying up late for some time now!"

No reply. He only pulled her closer, giving Robin a look that said, _'but I can get away with it and you can't.'_

"What if I decide to be rebellious and not go to sleep?" Lon'qu chuckled again, affectionately rubbing their noses together. _Robin could be so cute_.

"Oh, I'm certain you will be falling asleep shortly."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

Robin was almost worried that he'd slipped something into her drink anticipating this, but she knew that was an absurd thought. He instead hadn't responded to her question at all, and draped the sheets over them. His arms snaked around her, petting Robin's head as her face was soothingly pressed to Lon'qu's chest. "Well," Robin puffed her cheeks, attempting to ignore the comforting warmth that was flooding her body at an astonishing rate. "I'll just get back to work when you fall asleep! Which will… definitely happen before… _before me_…"

As if she wasn't already slipping, Lon'qu felt the need to coax her further into slumber. "_Sweet dreams_," he purred lovingly to her. Lon'qu's fingers were running themselves through her untied hair, as well as slowly stroking her back. His hot breath and rich voice caressed one ear as he whispered to her, the other graced by the sound of his relaxed heartbeat. It was impossible for her to ignore the tender heat that their bodies exchanged, too… _How could this be considered fair at all_?!

Where did he learn to pacify her like this, anyway?

Well, not like she was about to complain. She loved this soft side that Lon'qu only exposed to her when they were alone. Lon'qu glanced down at Robin as she muttered something incoherent before succumbing to his treatment, burying her face further into his enticing, bare chest. Her breathing slowed to a more stable pace, Lon'qu unable to wipe the grin that he wore on his handsome face.

_You never cease to amaze me, Robin; even now… two years after our marriage. I only seem to notice more of you that makes me feel as though I'm falling in love with you anew. No matter what comes our way, Robin… we will overcome it._

_I love you, Robin… gods above do I love you._

His heart would often swell with joy when he and Robin were intimate like this. She had taught him unfaltering love, and he hoped that Robin was relishing it just as much as he was… if not more. Lon'qu pulled her somewhat closer to him, watching the peaceful expression on Robin's pure face until his eyes drifted shut.

He only wished he could convey these intense emotions for her through words.

* * *

Yay, a mother's day update!

This is the first of several intermissions I'll be doing, so you lovely readers don't have to put up with the lemony trash I write all the time!

It'll also make sure that I don't take a month to update again like last time. I appreciate the support from all of you!

It surprises me that despite this being my first fic, it has so many more views than I first anticipated! And I only grow more surprised every time I come to update this story.

Anyhow, hope you all have a great day and look forward to the next update! C:


End file.
